Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water
by TinyDancer365
Summary: Just an idea with Damon and an OC of mine! Rated M for a lemon and a very sexy Damon Salvatore
1. Serafina

**Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water**

**Chapter 1: Serafina**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. I only own my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Damon awoke the next morning to the sound of the water splashing around in the bathroom. He smirked thinking about seeing his date completely naked once again. She was a stunning specimen. Legs that went on for miles, a body to worship and brown curls that framed her beautiful face. Just thinking about her made him rock hard. His hand crawled down his sculpted chest and gripped his pulsing erection. He made a couple long pumps recalling the time they shared the night before. Breathy moans escaped his lips along with the brunette's name, "Serafina…" He pictured her toned legs wrapped around his torso, her hips grinding into his and her lips nibbling at his skin. All of her was like an overload of sexual energy.<p>

_As soon as the front door to the Salvatore mansion was shut, Serafina found her back slammed into it. Damon's lips crushed onto hers with a bruising force. She moaned in his mouth and he took that chance to slip his tongue into hers. Serafina tossed her clutch on the floor and weaved her hands into his hair and roughly tugged him closer. His lips moved down to her neck, biting and running his tongue over the skin. She slipped off his leather jacket and went to the buttons on his shirt. Becoming impatient with them, she ripped the shirt apart watching the buttons scatter across the room and roll over the floor. Damon looked up at her in surprise and she giggled, running her hands over his pecks._

"_That was my favorite shirt!" He smirked and she slid it off his broad shoulders, exposing more of his perfect body._

"_Oh shut up!" She whispered huskily and attacked his lips once more. Damon didn't protest and nibbled at her plump bottom lip. Serafina's hands worked down his body and reached his belt but Damon gripped her wrists, pinning them to the door._

"_Ah, ah! An eye for an eye, sweetheart. I wanna see some of you." He smirked and whipped them around so Serafina was facing the wall with his chest pressing into her back. His arousal settled right against her ass and she gave a low moan._

_"Is that money in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" She teased. He laughed against the skin on her shoulder and unzipped her dress. Damon was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. His fingers ghosted over her prickling skin before pulling the dress down her body. It pooled around her feet and he allowed her to step out of it. She turned to face him and she cupped her breasts, gently pulling at the nipples. Damon stared at her in complete fascination, watching her nails circle the pink flesh. He bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth while his hand massaged the other. Her body uncontrollably trembled under his touch. She raked his fingers through his hair as she felt her core tightening._

"_Oh more Damon! Please!" She moaned feeling him switch breasts. He did the same treatment with his mouth and hands to the opposite breast and he felt his heart hammering away in her chest. Her breathing rate was out of control and Damon took her over the edge._

"_Damon… I – I'm gonna – Oh my God!" Suddenly her body went rigid and a high pitched scream left her lips. Damon let her tremors run through her body before releasing her breasts and looking up at her flushed face._

"_Did you just cum?" He asked huskily._

"_Why don't you check, Damon?" She said coyly and Damon slid a warm hand over her core, feeling her wet panties. Yep, she definitely just had an earth shattering orgasm and that was only from touching her breasts! Damon was more than ready to see how many times he could get her to cum like that._

"_Mmm, you are soaked!" He moaned in her ear and gently stroked her through her underwear. The friction was unbelievable and Damon felt her body tense once more. Her legs were trembling and a little weak from her first orgasm but she didn't want Damon to stop._

"_You're a sensitive little girl, aren't you?" He teased and she nodded her head. He rubbed her through her panties with a little more pressure and soon her juices seeped through the material, dripping onto Damon's fingers. Her hips moved in time with his strokes and she whimpered softly. She stopped his pleasurable movements, feeling her release coming a little faster than she'd like. _

_"Are we going to stand in the foyer all night?" She quipped and Damon led her up to his bedroom. Serafina dropped onto his bed and splayed her body for Damon's eyes. She looked absolutely tantalizing clad in only her panties and her pumps._

"_Turn over onto your stomach, sweetheart." He said softly and she complied. He pulled her up onto her knees and ran his hands over her supple backside and placing soft kisses as well. He had her move up on the bed and hold onto the headboard while he took his place lying right under her dripping pussy. She lowered her hips teasingly before pulling them up and just out of his reach. He growled playfully and pulled her hips down on his face. His tongue circled her clit slowly and then moved down to lick her entire slit. She threw her head back and bucked her hip in time with his tongue. Soon he was tongue fucking her at a rapid pace but just before she could release he pulled his tongue out of her hot core. She groaned at the loss of contact and Damon sucked at her clit ferociously with no intention of stopping. He switched between tongue fucking her, running his tongue along her slit and flicking at her clit. The sensations running through her body were unreal. She gripped the headboard harder and cried out._

"_Oh God, Damon!" She pleaded with him. Whenever she would get so close to a release he'd stop and tease her. She liked it but she wanted to cum hard. She felt him laugh and the vibrations sent shivers up her spine. Damon finally decided to give her what she wanted because he slipped a hand in between her legs and rubbed her clit while his tongue thrust into her._

"_Mmm, oh fuck Damon!" She screamed and came all over his face. Her body slumped down and Damon took that chance to flip her over so he was hovering over her. She was panting, her cheeks flushed and eyes closed. He kissed down her belly and gently bit the insides of her thighs before crawling back up her body again. She didn't even have a chance to come down from her second orgasm as she felt Damon's fingers rubbing her entrance. They brushed against her clit and she squirmed away a bit._

"_No, Damon. Please just give me a moment." She pleaded feeling that her pussy was oversensitive and over stimulated but Damon held a hand over her hips, keeping them in place._

"_Mmm, no I wanna see your face when you cum." He whispered huskily before going back to nibbling her breasts, "Don't you wanna cum again, Serafina?" She nodded but still moved her hips away. Little whimpering noises came from the back of her throat._

"_Shh, it'll turn to pure pleasure again. I promise." He said slipping a long finger inside her. She cried out at the contact while Damon's eyes widened because she was so tight. He added another finger and scissored her, stretching her nether muscles. Damon needed her to be ready for his length which was currently painfully erect but the moans leaving her lips were like a song he wanted to hear over and over again. He planned to pleasure her till she had no cum left. Damon pumped his fingers into her at a relentless pace, speeding up then slowing down to tease her. Serafina gripped Damon's hair and pulled his lips to hers while he fingered her. Damon really wanted to make her scream so he stretched his fingers just high enough to reach her g-spot. _

_Serafina's back arched up off the bed and Damon smirked, "Ooh I found a good spot, didn't I?" He teased and continued to rub her spot. Incoherent whimpers left her lips as she felt her release coming fast._ _She felt something else building inside her besides her orgasm, this was much stronger than she ever felt before. His pace shifted to short pulsing taps at her spot and Serafina tumbled over the edge. She was in so much pleasure she couldn't even scream. Her mouth was open as if to scream but her orgasm was silent as her body rocked with tremors. Her face was twisted in ecstasy while her mouth hung open as quiet gasps left her lips. Her muscles contracted around his fingers as her juices spilled all over his hand. Her thighs trembled and Damon managed to hold them open. He continued to stimulate her throughout her orgasm making sure she rode the wave all the way through. She clawed at his chest making little crescent marks appear on his skin. Her orgasm died down and her body fell back down to bed. She was gasping in pleasure trying to shake the fog from her brain._

"_Fuck…" She finally managed to say when her voice came back to her. Damon smirked and removed his fingers from her. He licked off each finger teasingly, letting her taste linger on his tongue._

"_I can honestly say I've never given a woman a silent orgasm before. But it was worth seeing your face when you came." He said and she still continued to pant. "Lemme guess, you've never had a g-spot orgasm before?" He questioned and she shook her head._

"_The guys where I come from don't know how to do that." She rasped out._

"_Well tonight's you're lucky night. Aren't you happy you've fallen into my bed?" He snickered._

"_You're incredible at foreplay, I'll give you that. But are you are an excellent lover?" She quipped running her hands up and down his sculpted chest._

"_Why don't I let you be the judge of that?" He smirked and Serafina flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. His manhood pressed into her through the fabric of his jeans. She quickly removed the obstructing clothing and ogled at his rock hard cock. He was long, lean and thick. By far the biggest she'd seen. She gripped him tightly, her fingers almost didn't make it around, and she started to pump him slowly. She spit on his cock to make it slicker and easier to pump. Her wrist twisted as well as working him up and down. Damon's head fell back to the sheets, letting her have complete control. She bent her lips down his thick head and gently licked the tip. His body jolted at the sensation. She pulled back a little to meet his eyes before blowing cool air over his throbbing head. Damon groaned, pleading with her to do more to him._

"_Patience, Damon." She whispered and placed a kiss on his tip, "Patience."_

_Her tongue swirled around his head before moving down his thick shaft. She licked up the entire length and moved back up to his head. He looked at her pleadingly and she smirked at him. Her hot mouth engulfed his tip and Damon bucked his hips slightly to push more of him into her mouth. She complied and was soon taking his entire length down her throat. He thrust gently, making sure to be careful not to choke her with his impressive cock. Damon pushed her head a little closer so her nose was brushing up against his pubic bone._

"_Good girl. Take my entire cock." He encouraged while propping himself up on his elbows and watching his cock go down her throat. She hummed around him and Damon pulled at her long locks. She pulled back and his dick was glistening with her saliva. Serafina pumped him with her hand once again and crawled up his body, resting his cock in between her slick feminine lips._

"_You ready for me?" He asked and she purred into his neck. Serafina slipped a hand down to her pussy to collect some of her wetness and spreading it over his lips._

"_You tell me." She smirked and Damon sucked her finger into his mouth. He flipped them over quickly so she was once again underneath him. She spread her legs and he nestled right in between. Damon rubbed his cock over her entrance and her clit to tease her. She mewled under his touch before thrusting her lips and taking within her. Damon moaned out at her tightness. Even after he stretched her she still managed to fit him like a glove._

"_You're so fucking tight!" He rasped into her ear and started to thrust slowly in and out of her. Serafina looped her arms underneath his armpits to scratch and claw at his back feeling his cock rock her body. Damon gripped her at the hips and started to thrust harder and faster. Serafina wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her feet into his firm ass trying to stuff more of his cock in her. They were thrusting and panting at an incredible pace. Their flesh smacked together making delicious sounds echo of Damon's bedroom walls._

"_Ooh, Damon!" She screamed feeling her climax coming around the bend. She pulled his lips to hers in an effort to quiet her screams but all that did was intensify the sexual energy in the room. Her pussy contracted around him and a shrill scream emitted from her lips as her orgasm crashed upon her. Damon pumped into her relentlessly until he shot his cum inside her._

He heard light giggling from inside the bathroom and Damon let another smirk pass his lips. He got up, still completely nude, and stepped into the bathroom. Serafina's back was facing him in the tub, her long curls hanging over the edge, eyes closed with a serene look on her face. The bubbles in the tub caressed her supple breasts, hiding them just out of sight from Damon's eyes. He needed a good fuck last night and she was exceptional however he never fulfilled his bloodlust. Damon felt his fangs pressing against his bottom lip just thinking about the taste of her blood. Not to mention it would turn the bath water a beautiful ruby red color. Maybe he'd enjoy a few more rounds with her before he drained her dry…

"You know, Mr. Salvatore. It's very naughty to stare." She chided playfully and Damon felt himself grow even harder at the sound of her voice. Her ocean blue gaze stared up at him and slithered its way down his body to his throbbing cock. She placed her index finger in her mouth and bit teasingly, her eyes meeting Damon's once more. His cock twitched in excitement, wishing to feel her pouty lips engulfing his length once more. Serafina had to admit, his body was incredible and not to mention his cock was biggest she ever had the pleasure of enjoying. She moved her hands through the bubbles in the tub but not enough to let Damon see her flesh. He loved that she was such a delicious tease.

"Did you know, that's its even naughtier to leave a man naked in bed all by his lonesome." He teased and she laughed.

"You did have your hand to help you." She purred and Damon waggled his eyebrows.

"I heard you in your room. You were tempting me but I didn't want to ruin my bath." She added, "Care to join me?" She winked and Damon didn't have to be told twice. He turned to get some towels for the both of them once they had finished their time in the bath when a glint of blue flashed across his peripheral vision. He whipped around to see Serafina still submerged in the water with a stunning cerulean blue tail hanging off the side of the tub. Damon dropped the towels in shock while Serafina just smiled innocently up at him.

He was dreaming.

There was not a mermaid in his tub!

Damon continued to stare at her, mouth agape and altogether confused. How the hell did he manage to miss her very obvious mermaid tail? That tail wasn't there last night! He was sure of it!

"Well, are you joining me or not?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Fish and Chips

**Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water**

**Chapter 2: Fish and Chips**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. I only own my own characters.**

* * *

><p>It was the alcohol they had last night...that was it. That was the reason he was looking at a mermaid in his bathtub. Damon continued to stare at her while Serafina waved her hand and her tail at him.<p>

"I'm dreaming..." He said running his fingers through his hair. Serafina giggled and used her tail to splash some water in the tub at him. He rubbed his eyes and the image before him was still there.

"I'm still here sweetheart." She said sweetly. "A vampire in Mystic Falls. Now I've seen everything." She mused resting her chin on her arm which was perched on the edge of the tub.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"That's my little secret." She quipped and slipped her tail back into the bathtub.

"Damon?" A young girl's voice rang from downstairs. Shit! He completely forgot that Elena was supposed to be coming over!

"Ooh, two timing with me already? You naughty boy! Or maybe she'll join us." She said with a smirk.

"Hold on, Elena!" Damon yelled out his bathroom door before turning back to the fish in his tub.

"Elena. She sounds gorgeous." Serafina smirked.

"Okay, just stay here and don't move! I'll get her out of the house and we'll figure this out." He said quickly and didn't leave the matter up for discussion. Damon threw on a pair of pants and bolted downstairs.

"Hey Damon. Have you seen Stefan?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, no. I haven't." He said while looking at the ceiling where his bathroom was. He really hoped Serafina would keep quiet until Elena left. Elena followed his eyes with confusion.

"Is something wrong, Damon?" She asked.

"What? Oh no, nothing's wrong." He said looking back at her. "I'm just...tired. Yeah, I'm tired."

"Well, I worked you pretty hard last night." Both Damon and Elena were now alerted to the female coming down the stairs in nothing but a towel. Damon's eyes widened - where did her tail go? It was there when they were in the bathroom!

"Oh, so this is Elena." Serafina said in a sing song voice.

"Damon, who is this?" Elena asked and the girl strode up to her.

"I'm Serafina." She said holding out her hand. "Hmm, so you're not a vampire." Serafina mused and Elena shook her head.

"Hi, I'm Elena." The teen said skeptically. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, sugar." Serafina said.

"Wait, so you know about vampires?" Elena said slowly and Serafina nodded.

"Yeah, you could say I also fit into the supernatural category as well." She mused while sitting on the couch.

"What are you?" Elena asked warily and followed her.

"That's what I wanna know!" Damon finally said staring down Serafina.

"No need to get pushy, Damon. I'm a mermaid." Serafina answered simply and Damon and Elena were speechless.

"…a mermaid…?" Elena said.

"Did I stutter?" Serafina giggled. "Ask Damon. He saw all of me, didn't you?" She purred and smirked up at him. Poor Damon was still speechless. The mermaid huffed and walked over to the expansive bookcases of the library. She hummed a sweet lullaby to herself and Damon felt his body loosen up against its will. He was utterly confused but her humming to herself helped him keep his calm. Serafina thumbed through the books before resting on one that she wanted. She tossed the book to Damon who barely caught it.

"Read up, Salvatore. I'm going to go change." And with that Serafina left the room. She came down later to see Damon, Elena and someone else sitting with them. Elena was crouched over the book while Damon and the stranger were having a hushed conversation. Serafina could immediately tell that they were brothers by blood. _Stefan Salvatore_. She slithered next to Elena making her jump up.

"Find anything interesting, Gilbert?" She asked.

"How did you know my last name?" Elena was astonished. She didn't know this girl from a hole in the wall and she managed to know a lot of information about her.

"Well I'm a very intuitive person. If your friend's here would have read the book then they'd know all about me." She answered and Stefan and Damon came into the room.

"Serafina, this is my brother – "

"Stefan, yes I know." She purred holding out her hand to the younger Salvatore. He shook her hand and Serafina pouted her lips. "Too bad you're taken." She said and all of them went silent. "Elena's a lucky girl." She added while taking a look at his backside. "A _very_ lucky girl." Serafina winked and if Stefan could have blushed he would have.

"Alright, fish and chips, sit." Damon said quickly and she complied.

"I love it when you're forceful." She purred and Damon felt his blood rush down south. She did have a way of wrapping him around her finger. "Alright, so naturally you all know that I am a mermaid." She said.

"Yep. Next item on the agenda. Where is your tail?" Damon asked. "I saw it this morning so I'm not crazy."

"Well, I have control over it. This little nifty ring on my finger," Serafina held up her hand to show a silver ring with an aquamarine stone in the center. "Helps me do that."

"How'd you get that?" Stefan asked.

"The same way you vampires get your daylight rings. A witch." She answered. "However you gotta pay a hefty price to get one of these."

"And what price would that be?" Damon asked snidely.

"I had to give up my immortality." She said shrugging her shoulders. "So, I don't have the upper hand like you vamps, but I do have some pretty nifty powers." She winked.

"What kind?" Damon asked snidely and Serafina gave him a hard look. The book that was in Elena's hands was closed and placed on the table. She focused on the book and with a flick of her wrist the book was open to the page she wanted.

"Chapter three, paragraph ten. Two sentences in…Hydrokinesis is the ability to move any form of liquid without touching it, Hydro-Cryokenesis is the ability to freeze water, Hydro-Thermokenesis is the ability to boil water and then you have some other stuff about the weather which doesn't really apply because a full moon has to be present. Blah, blah, blah." She rambled on and closed the book with a wave of her hand. "So, any questions?" She smirked and the room was dead silent. Their eyes shifted from one another until finally resting on Serafina.

"Don't all jump at once guys." She quipped and Stefan was still scratching his head.

"But, wait. How did you know who I was? I've never seen you in my life." Stefan said.

"Oh...that. Well, it's kinda like an intuition. All mermaids have it. It can't really be explained. For example I can see that you and Damon are joined by blood, however you and Elena are joined by a different kind of bond." She explained but Stefan was still confused, "I know it's hard to believe but some stuff about my powers I don't understand either." She admitted.

"Okay, we get it. You're a witch with fins." Damon smirked and Serafina sent him another menacing glare before her eyes settled on the glass of whiskey he was drinking. A snide smile crossed her face and the whiskey shot up from the glass and splashed Damon in the face. The drink seeped into his shirt and Elena, Stefan and Serafina couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Two for two, Salvatore. Wanna go for another round?" Serafina smirked and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I deserved that." He muttered.

"So where did you come from?" Elena asked after finally being able to stifle her laughter.

"Atlantis." The mermaid answered simply.

"You're kidding me?" Damon said quickly but as soon as he saw Serafina look his way he put his hands up in surrender. He really didn't need her to ruin another one of his expensive, designer shirts.

"My ancestors came from Atlantis but as all of you know it sank so we had to find another place to call home. Me, I'm from the Mediterranean Sea."

"You swam all that way?" Elena asked.

"Nope. I just hopped on a plane." Serafina smiled. The four of them just talked for hours about mermaids and their powers. Serafina even showed them a few new tricks.

* * *

><p>Later on, Damon was sitting on his bed with the book in his hands when Serafina strolled in with a short black satin robe on. "Interesting read, huh?" She quipped and sat on the bed next to him. Serafina saw that he was reading the end of the chapter and she knew what section it was. "Of course you would be reading the sexuality part of the chapter." She smirked and Damon smirked back at her.<p>

"Well I wanted to know about it. You never know when I'll fuck another mermaid again." He said with his eyes still scanning the page. Serafina held the edge of the book and pulled it down so she could get Damon's attention on her.

"How about you let me teach you?" She said seductively and Damon had to say comply. "Well first things first, mermaids can only make love under a full moon since that's when they normally turn into humans. So, if you see two thrashing bodies on the sand during a full moon, it's probably mermaids." She explained while depositing the book on the bedside table. Serafina moved to straddle his hips and Damon tensed up. "Shh, just relax." She said, dragging her finger smoothly over his lips. Damon felt his body relax just hearing her voice and feeling her touch. His cock twitched in his jeans and he wanted to take her again.

"See? That's better." Serafina cooed and started to unbutton his shirt. "Mermaids are also very sensitive creatures. The slightest touch can send us over the edge." His shirt was completely unbuttoned so she slid it from his shoulders and tossed it aside. Serafina pressed her lips under his jaw to shower his skin with kisses.

"Is that why you had an orgasm at the front door last night?" Damon rasped and Serafina hummed against his skin. She kissed over his Adams apple and started to gently nibble on his neck. Serafina felt his arousal digging into her wet center and she moaned out.

"Do you remember, a couple of nights ago, you had a dream about making passionate love?" She asked and Damon moaned his reply. "Well, that's the work of a mermaid. We have no control over it but it just happens. That's why you felt so drawn to me the other night. And the human, or vampire in your case, must fulfill the dream." She explained and Damon could only agree with her. His mind turned into complete mush as soon as she started talking to him. Something about her was just so hypnotizing and he was more than happy to be under her spell.

"And what happens if they don't fulfill the dream?" Damon asked hazily. Serafina smirked into his skin.

"You're never able to satisfy a sexual partner again." She said and Damon laughed to himself.

"Thank God I found you. I don't even wanna think about not being able to give a woman an orgasm." He said with a wide grin.

"Mmm, more like thank God I found you." She pulled back to meet his eyes and she saw that Damon's were completely glazed over with lust. "You're talented, Salvatore. A regular sex God." She smirked and Damon chuckled.

"You weren't so bad yourself. By the way, if you are only human during a full moon then how did you learn how to suck dick so well?" He asked and Serafina shrugged her shoulders.

"Porn." She answered simply and Damon felt himself laugh harder.

"I like you." He smirked and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her hands went straight to his jeans and quickly undid them before sliding them down his strong legs. Damon pulled the sash on her robe to see that she was completely bare underneath. He growled and pushed her down onto the mattress so he was dominating her. He kissed down her body and slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy. He tapped against her g-pot to feel that it was filling up with her juices quickly. Serafina jerked Damon's cock, letting the pre cum seep out of his tip. Serafina let him have his fun for a little while until she flipped them over and slid his rock hard cock into her wet cunt.

"No foreplay." She moaned. "Fuck me now." She said while moving up and down on him. Damon gripped her hips to slam her down harder on his length and Serafina's head lulled back and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. She was so wet and ready even without Damon playing with her.

"Mmm, harder Damon!" She screamed while bouncing on him. Damon leaned up to catch her lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue was down her throat and Serafina bit at it, drawing a little bit of blood. His fangs dropped down and his eyes were blood red. He was hungry and she knew it. Serafina had never been bitten by a vampire before and she wanted him to bite her. She licked his blood off his chin and Damon felt himself nearly lose control.

"Do it, Damon. Fucking bite me please!" She moaned and Damon pulled his head back before plunging his fangs into her skin. Damon suckled her blood and it tasted wonderful. It was extremely refreshing, like ice, cold water on a hot summer day. Serafina's pussy contracted on his cock and her orgasm soared through her. Her juices dribbled all over his still raging cock.

"Good girl, baby! I love it when you cum all over my cock!" Damon groaned but he wasn't anywhere near done with her. He flipped them over so he hovered over her. Damon smacked her engorged clit with his cock and that sent little shocks of pleasure run up her spine. He held one of her legs over his shoulder to open her up more to him before slamming into her again.

"My God! Your huge cock feels so good in my tight little pussy!" She keened out.

"Mmm and I love fucking your tight little pussy!" Damon moaned and was pounding into her so hard that Serafina felt her thighs beginning to bruise but she didn't care. He was such a passionate lover and she never had another lover like him. The sound of Damon's balls slapping against her skin was enough to turn her on.

"You ready to cum, baby?" Serafina cooed and pouted her lips.

"Oh yeah, baby. I'm cumming!" Damon roared.

"Come on, Damon! Shoot your hot load in my pussy!" Serafina purred and that sent Damon over the edge. He spilled into her and his cock twitched inside her. She was so warm and wet and her pussy contracting around him felt sinful. Damon rested his forehead on hers and kissed her passionately. Serafina ran her fingers through is damp hair before breaking away to catch her breath. Damon slid his limp cock out of her and lay beside her. The both of them were staring at the ceiling before Serafina spoke up.

"You've ruined me for other men." She rasped out. "Fuck!" She said exasperatedly. Damon just gave her a smirk.

"You're telling me?" He quipped. "So what if the person who has the dream never finds the mermaid?" He asked.

"Oh, trust me. They find them. It's like they know where to look." Serafina panted. "You found me, right?"

"Yeah that's true and those dreams only happen once?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." She nodded. "Come on I'm tired. Man, I am so gonna be bruised in the morning." She whined feeling some soreness in her limbs. Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and she snuggled close to him. He pulled the covers over their nude bodies and let sleep take them away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, mother fucker!" Serfina panted as his tongue delved in and out of her soaking pussy. She tugged at his hair to keep him there but it's not like he was going to stop anytime soon. Her lips thrust to meet his mouth and he teased her before latching his lips around her clit and sucking furiously. Serafina's entire body shook with tremors and she came in his mouth.<em>

"_Yes! Oh God! Yes, Stefan!" She screamed._

Stefan bolted up from his bed in a complete panic. He never had dreams like this! He loved Elena but why was he pleasuring Serafina? And he liked doing it! He liked making her lose control. He wanted to make her scream and writhe under him. A fire was burning deep inside him that only one person could quench.

Serafina.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Kill Two Birds with One Stone

**Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water**

**Chapter 3: Kill Two Birds with One Stone**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Damon was sound asleep when Serafina stirred in his grip. She took the chance to look up at his sleeping form. He really was incredibly handsome, even when he was sleeping. Her eyes swept over his entire body before resting on the bulge under the blanket. Serafina pulled the sheet back to admire his morning wood and she wanted to give him a <em>real good morning<em>. She scooted closer to him before taking him in her hands. Damon moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. She giggled to herself and started to lightly run her fingers over the veins on his cock. She let her saliva dribble out of her mouth and onto his head and down his long shaft to make him easier to pump. Serafina suckled his head into her mouth and sucked hard. Damon jerked from his sleep just in to time to see Serafina release his throbbing head.

"Well good morning, sexy." She purred.

"I could think of worse ways to wake up." He smirked and ran a hand down her back before resting on her supple ass. Serafina giggled again and jerked him harder. Damon hissed and let his fingers play around her asshole for a little before sticking the very tip into her hole. She pulled back at the movement and Damon removed his finger.

"Oh, so you're a backdoor virgin?" He asked and she nodded. "Would you mind if I tried?" He inquired and she shook her head. Damon stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked making sure it was lubricated enough before slipping his finger back into her tight hole and she moaned out. Damon felt her hole tighten around his finger and he felt himself grow harder just thinking of ramming into her ass. Serafina went back to deep throating his cock and pumping him simultaneously. Damon wiggled his finger around in her, stretching her a little before adding a second finger. She swiveled her hips around to accommodate the intrusion and felt it quite pleasurable. Damon was able to stroke her g-spot through her ass and he felt Serafina shiver. The moans she was making made his cock vibrate and he was nearly ready to spill down her throat but he held back.

"Ooh shit!" Serafina cursed feeling a third finger probe her, effectively widening her for his length. Damon smirked and was able to feel her tight hole contracting around him. He could also smell her obvious arousal that was dripping from her pussy. In turn, Serafina suckled him and used her hand to pump him faster. Damon felt his balls tighten, ready to cum, but Serafina stopped her ministrations.

"You fucking tease." Damon rasped out and Serafina threw him a smirk before meeting his lips in a fiery kiss. Suddenly the door to Damon's room burst open revealing a very tense looking Stefan. The couple broke apart quickly.

"Jesus, Stefan!" Damon yelled and pulled his fingers from Serafina's ass. The mermaid huffed, instantly missing the feeling of Damon's fingers buried in her.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just…I don't know what's going on with me. I haven't slept all night. I keep having these dreams." Stefan said running his fingers through his hair. Damon and Serafina tensed hearing the words come out of his mouth.

"What kind of dreams?" Serafina asked slowly while covering her body with the bed sheet.

"They're like erotic dreams. You're in them!" Stefan exclaimed. "I don't get it! I love Elena so why am I having dreams about you?" He continued and Damon's eye widened. These were the kinds of dreams Serafina explained to him last night.

"Fuck." Serafina muttered. "Stefan, these dreams you had, you have to fulfill them." She explained.

"What?" He hollered. "No, I can't!"

"You have to! If you don't, you can forget giving Elena an orgasm ever again!" Damon blurted out and Stefan's face paled.

"It's true, Stefan. That's the effect of being around a mermaid. We have no control over the dreams, but you have to have sex with me in order to keep satisfying lovers sexually." Serafina explained slowly. She was able to see an eminent doubt in Stefan's eyes. "There is no sort of other attraction, Stefan. It's completely sexual. When it's over, you will still love Elena. I promise." She said sincerely.

"What about Damon? You can't tell me he doesn't feel something for you." Stefan pointed out.

"Well Damon is addicted to sex so that doesn't really count." Serafina scoffed and Damon placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch, babe!" He smirked.

"Alright, uhm, can we just get this over with before Elena comes over?" Stefan asked timidly.

"Nothing happens, Stefan. It's strictly sex. That's it." Serafina confirmed and beckoned him over to the bed. "Damon, can you give us some privacy?" She asked sweetly and Damon gave a sour puss.

"No way! What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked gesturing down to his hard cock. "And besides, I was here first!"

"You have two hands, use your imagination!" Stefan said.

"Oh, look! Stefan made a funny!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Boys!" Serafina yelled, effectively getting their attention. "We can kill two birds with one stone if we just do this together."

"Like a threesome?" Damon smirked and Serafina nodded.

"Exactly." She said.

"I'm down. You in, brother?" Damon raised an eyebrow at Stefan and he eventually said yes.

"Fine, let's just do this now." Stefan huffed and Serafina stood up from the bed, letting the sheet skim down off her body. Stefan felt himself grow hard just looking at her supple curves and full breasts. Serafina instructed him to undress and sit himself on the bed. He did so and Serafina smirked seeing his arousal.

"I guess being well endowed runs in the family." She smirked before running her hands over his member. She felt Stefan jump and she softly shushed him. "Relax, Stefan." He swallowed hard and let her continue her pleasurable movements on him. She stood, bent over and pumped him before taking him into her hot mouth. Soon she was sucking him into her mouth and Stefan wrapped his hands in her curls. Damon was getting off the entire time watching his brother fuck Serafina's mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Stefan moaned while gently thrusting his hips off the bed. Damon smirked seeing his brother let himself go and moved to stand behind Serafina. He rubbed over her ass before smacking it hard. Serafina jerked, causing Stefan's cock to slide down her throat.

"It's about time you joined in." Serafina rasped out while jerking Stefan harder. Damon slicked his cock over her soaking lips, coating it, before moving it to her asshole. He slid in her and Serafina grunted around Stefan's member. She took him in slowly, inch by inch until he was fully buried within her. Damon stayed this way for a while making sure she adjusted to him. It wasn't until Serafina started rocking her hips did Damon start thrusting in her.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He questioned and Serafina moaned in response. Damon spanked her roughly on both cheeks and Serafina jolted once again, letting go to Stefan's cock and seeing it stand at attention on its own. "When I ask, I expect an answer." He said demanded huskily and Serafina felt herself become wetter just by hearing the dominance in his voice.

"It feels amazing when you fuck my tight ass." She moaned and Damon nodded. "I think your brother wants a turn. Don't you, Stefan?" Serafina whispered and ran her fingers over his chest. He nodded and Damon slid himself out of the mermaid's ass. "Stefan, where would you like to fuck me?" She asked huskily.

"I wanna fuck your ass." He answered and Serafina shivered hearing him talk dirty to her. She hoped that he would continue it. Serafina went to move but Stefan stopped her. "Wait, I wanna do something else also. I saw it in my dream." He explained and Serafina nodded. Stefan had her sit up in the center of the bed with her legs spread wide, exposing her pink pussy to him. She looked even more enticing now than in his dreams. He placed his face in between her legs and gave her one long lick along her lips. Serafina encouraged him with her moans and pulling at his hair since he looked really new to the idea of eating pussy. Damon moved himself to sit behind Serafina and caress her breasts while Stefan ate her out. Stefan's tongue found her clit, tapping it lightly and Serafina jolted.

"Bite my clit a little bit, Stefan." She keened out and Stefan did as he was told, earning a loud moan from the mermaid. Damon tugged at her nipples, rolling them in between his fingers and gave her love bites on her neck and shoulders with his blunt teeth.

"You like when my brother eats you out, huh?" Damon hushed in her ear and Serafina pulled his lips to hers in a steamy kiss. Stefan added more pressure to his biting while his tongue would thrust in her hot center.

"Ahh! You both are gonna make me cum if you keep doing that!" She rasped out, loving the feeling of both brothers ravaging her body. They took her statement as a challenge and Damon slid his fangs into her neck while Stefan bit down hard on her clit. Serafina's hips bucked wildly as she came hard into Stefan's mouth. Damon's bite only made her orgasm soar higher. She unexpectedly squirted her fluids all over Stefan and he lapped her up enthusiastically. Damon pulled his fangs out to watch her juices spurt from her pussy and felt himself grow harder. She slumped against Damon's body when she came down from her high.

"I've never squirted from anyone eating me out before." She panted out and looked down to see Stefan still nestled in between her legs with a smirk on his face. "You've got some competition, Damon." Serafina joked to the older brother who was now ready to satisfy her.

"You're just naturally sensitive so you cum like a bursting dam." Damon quipped and she playfully elbowed him.

* * *

><p>The three of them reconvened on the bed and Serafina pushed Damon down on his back. "Stay." She commanded and Damon chuckled lightly at her assertiveness. She climbed astride him and pushed his cock into her slick pussy. Serafina placed a hand on his hips to make sure he wouldn't start thrusting into her.<p>

"Come, Stefan." She called and he knelt behind her. Serafina leaned down on Damon and pulled her ass cheeks apart to reveal her tight hole to him. Stefan gripped his member and slid into her ever so slowly, groaning out as he felt her walls tighten around him. Once he was fully inside her Serafina stopped all movement completely. She now had both brothers throbbing within her and it felt glorious. Serafina slowly started to thrust her hips and the brothers took her hint. They rammed into her at a ravenous pace, making sure to make her scream. Damon captured her lips while he thrusted into her core. Stefan, feeling a little more adventurous, spanked her ass hard and Serafina smirked at him over her shoulder.

"Spank me harder, Stefan." She moaned and he did so.

"You've been such a naughty girl." Stefan hushed, pulling her body up so her back met his chiseled chest. "Isn't that right, Damon?" He said looked down to his older brother.

"_Very naughty_." He moaned and bucked his hips harder into her, making her cry out. "I think we should punish her a little bit." He suggested and Serafina's eyes glazed over with lust.

"Perhaps you boys should punish me and maybe I'll learn my lesson." Serafina smirked at the both of them and they couldn't help but agree. The brothers thrust into her even harder while Damon's hand slipped to rub her clit. Serafina's body jerked but they held her to make sure she didn't slide off them. "Oh God! Holy fuck!" She screamed feeling the coil in her core just about ready to burst.

"You ready to cum, you dirty girl?" Stefan said into her ear and bit on her lobe.

"I'm – I'm cumming!" Serafina yelled and without further ado, she squirted all over Damon's chest and the bed sheets. Her fluids gushed out of her and just the mere sight of it made Damon blow his load in her hot pussy while Stefan still thrust away, trying to meet his own release.

"You must like squirting, don't you?" Damon panted with a smirk on his face.

"It's the angle you boys keep hitting." She rasped out and she bent down to lick her juices off of Damon's chest and kissed him hard. The both of them were able to taste her in their mouths and Serafina felt Damon's cock start to stiffen once again. "You're insatiable, aren't you?" She giggled.

"What the hell is going on here?" A shrill voice reached their ears. Turning towards the door they all saw that a very angry Elena was standing there, watching them. All three of them froze, knowing they had been caught red handed.

Oh shit. Busted!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. You and me, or three, or four

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this one took longer than expected but here it is. Pure smut. This entire chapter is rated M so if you don't like it – don't read it!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and showed this story love!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Serafina and my story.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"I said, what is going on here?" Elena repeated for what must have been the third time. The three forms on the bed hid their bodies from Elena's view with the bed sheet. Stefan hung his head in embarrassment along with Serafina while Damon just sat there smirking.<p>

"Elena I – " Stefan started.

"I thought you loved me Stefan!" The teen screamed.

"I do! It's just these dreams I had last night!" Stefan defended.

"Dreams? What dreams, Stefan?" Elena asked warily.

"Well…" Stefan started and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Uhh…Serafina! Why don't you explain to Elena about the…dreams." The vampire turned to the mermaid in question and she stared back at Elena who crossed her arms over her chest.

"What, your nervous, Salvatore?" She teased Stefan and Damon snickered. "Alright, Elena, basically Stefan had a dream that he would have sex with me. Since I'm a mermaid, Stefan will have to have sex with me in order to keep his…sexual prowess." Serafina explained and the entire room was silent. Damon twiddled the bed sheet in between his fingers while everyone else in the room was on pins and needles.

"So…I have to have sex with you too?" Elena asked.

"No! Only Stefan has to…oh shit!" Serafina pieced the puzzles together and the brothers were as confused as ever. "Wait! You had a dream about having sex with me?" The mermaid asked and Elena nodded meekly as a deep blush crept up into her cheeks.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Elena?" Damon snickered and Serafina smacked the back of his head. "Ouch…" He muttered and Elena had to stifle a giggle.

* * *

><p>"So…how do you wanna do this?" Damon asked.<p>

"Yeah, I mean…I'm not having sex with Damon." Elena said crossing her arms as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"You never know what you'll do when you're in this sort of dream state." Serafina explained. "I swear there is no sort of attraction involved. It' just sex."

"I think I'd be able to rock your world, Elena." Damon smirked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Damon, do you have a dildo?" Serafina asked and Elena's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"A what?" Elena shrieked.

"Relax, it's just a dildo. Since you're a girl I might just have to make you cum as opposed to having sex with you." The mermaid explained.

"Yeah, I've got a few." Damon said and went over to his back closet. He took out a box and placed it on the bed. It was full of whips, handcuffs, feathers, dildos, vibrators and all sorts of fun stuff.

"Wow, when this is over we're giving this stuff a try." The mermaid winked and Damon pushed her back on the bed.

"How about we try them out now?" He smirked.

"Uhm, hello? We were talking about me!" Elena butt in.

"Well what do you say we give you a little show?" The elder vampire said as he pulled the bed sheet from Serafina's body but she stood up from the bed to meet Elena.

"You are too overdressed." The mermaid said coyly and slowly removed Elena's clothes. It was a sensual sort of striptease and Serafina was sure to caress her skin lightly to get Elena in the mood. She guessed that Elena had never done anything sexual with a girl before so it was imperative for the mermaid to keep Elena as comfortable as possible or else she wouldn't enjoy it. "Touch me, Elena." Serafina whispered and placed one of Elena's hands over her breast. Elena's eyes glazed over at the mermaid's request and she caressed Serafina's body. The doppelganger never touched a girl in her life before but with Serafina it felt natural. Elena gently grasped Serafina's breasts and traced her thumbs over the nipples while Serafina's hands twisted around the teens back and over her supple behind. "What do you say we give _them_ a show?" Serafina smirked at the brothers before she tucked a strand of Elena's hair behind her ear. The teen smiled back and firmly pressed her lips to the mermaid's. Their lips moved sensually over one another's and Damon swore he never saw anything hotter in his life while Stefan was just as surprised. He never figured Elena would be so bold but here she was – full girl on girl with a mermaid. The girl's tongues wrestled with each others before Serafina broke the kiss to pepper Elena's neck. "Good girl." She purred. "Go sit on the bed." Serafina added and Elena pranced to the brothers who were still sitting on the bed.

Elena lay on her back with her legs bent and spread wide, waiting for what would happen next. Now all four of them were present and accounted for on the bed. "Stefan, you remember your dream?" Serafina asked him and he nodded. "You do the same thing to Elena." She added and felt Damon creep behind her. "Patience, handsome." The mermaid purred and gripped his weeping cock.

"C'mon baby, Stefan and Elena are already hard at work." Damon smirked and the two of them looked over to see Stefan sensually licking Elena up and down her wet slit.

"Very good, Stefan." Serafina encouraged him and scratched at his scalp. Stefan leaned up to kiss her and Serafina felt a shiver run down her being able to taste Elena in her mouth. "Mmm Elena, you taste divine. Stefan, let her have a taste." The younger Salvatore kissed Elena and she moaned tasting herself on his lips before Stefan went back down to swirl his tongue around her clit. Becoming impatient, Damon pushed Serafina stomach down on the bed and situated her so her knees were bent underneath her and her ass was facing up.

"What do you say I finish what we started before?" He smirked and Serafina hummed in agreement. Damon teased the tight ring of muscle before slicking his pre cum over her asshole. He slid into her easily since she'd already been stretched by him and his brother however she still hugged his cock tightly.

"Oh my God, you're huge!" She moaned and pushed her ass back to bury his entire cock inside her. Damon grunted and started to ram into her roughly. Elena was thoroughly enjoying Stefan eating her out but her eyes were locked on the thrashing couple before her. Damon was so rough with Serafina but the mermaid was enjoying herself completely. The teen felt a little dirty just watching Damon penetrate her and Serafina fist the sheets but it turned her on even more. She was getting visually and physically stimulated and it felt beyond wonderful. Elena threaded her hands in Stefan's hair as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her release while Damon pumped the mermaid harder.

Now the fun was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Serafina was lying on her back with her leg spread apart and Elena dived in between them to lick the mermaid's core. Stefan was pumping into Elena from behind while Damon had his cock in Serafina's mouth. They were all situated in a way that they were giving and receiving pleasure. Serafina had one hand wrapped around Damon's cock while the other was twisted in Elena's soft tresses. The mermaid managed to deep throat Damon while Elena was thrusting her tongue inside Serafina's wet pussy. Serafina moaned around Damon's cock and he hissed at the vibration. He yanked her hair up so her eyes could meet his and Serafina still worked his cock with her hand.<p>

"I love watching my cock disappear between those pouty lips of yours." He rasped out and Serafina smirked before taking him in her mouth again.

"Elena, put two fingers in my pussy." The mermaid said and Elena did what she was told. "Now lick my clit." She added and Elena suckled the mermaid's button into her mouth. Elena's moans from Stefan hitting her sweet spot reverberated through Serafina's pussy and it brought her to the edge. "Oh God! I'm cumming, Elena!" She yelled and thrusted her hips in time with Elena's pumping fingers. Serafina had to take Damon out of her mouth in fear of biting him. "Fuck yess!" The mermaid screamed and she came hard all over Elena's face and hand. Elena looked at her like a kid in a candy store and lapped up her juices till she was completely clean. Serafina got up on her knees and sucked Damon's cock back into her mouth as Stefan continued to fuck Elena. The mermaid looked up at him through hooded eyes as she took his cock down her throat. Damon pulled her hair hard before pushing her back on his cock again.

"Shit!" Damon cursed as his head fell back in pleasure when Serafina rubbed his balls and he shot his cum in her mouth and the same time Stefan exploded into Elena. Serafina hummed appreciatively and some slipped out of the corner of her mouth as she swallowed his cum. The vampire swiped it up with his finger and Serafina sucked it into her mouth and made sure it was licked clean.

"You taste good baby." Serafina purred and leaned up to kiss Damon's lips.

* * *

><p>"Elena, you wanna watch these naughty boys fuck me?" The mermaid asked sensually and Elena bit her bottom lip and nodded.<p>

"I've got an idea." Damon said and sat on the edge of the bed. He beckoned the mermaid closer and she sat on his lap sitting back to chest. "I've always wanted to try this but I never had another guy with me." He smirked and situated Serafina so that his cock slipped into her tight asshole. He let her adjust to his pulsing cock before circling his hips. The mermaid scratched at his shoulders feeling him move inside her tight channel. Damon hooked his arms underneath her knees and lifted her up. Serafina whined out that he stopped his movements. "C'mere Stef." Damon said and Stefan came forward and smacked Serafina's clit with his cock.

"Mmm fill me up, Stefan." She purred and the vampire obliged her. Both brothers were filling her once again. Damon gently bounced her while Stefan pumped into her. Serafina took Stefan by the base of his neck and crushed his lips to hers and Stefan rammed into her faster. The vampire held Serafina around the hips and traced his lips lower to her neck and collarbone, making sure to mark her skin. She craned her neck, gripped Damon's hair and yanked his lips to hers. Damon bit at her bottom lip roughly, drawing little blood. He sucked at her fresh, thirst quenching nectar and felt his entire body reignite. Stefan caught his brother's reaction when he drank the mermaid's blood and wanted a taste for himself. The younger brother tugged at her breasts with his blunt teeth and Serafina moaned into Damon's mouth. Without warning, Stefan ripped into her bouncing breast and the mermaid screamed, tearing her bruised, stained lips from Damon's. The initial pain was excruciating but it faded to a dull sting as he sucked her blood hungrily. Serafina's head rolled back to rest on Damon's shoulder and she caught sight of Elena with two fingers buried in her hot, wet center. The teen was thrusting wildly watching the brother's fuck the mermaid with such fervor.

"Looks like Elena knows how to get down and dirty with the best of them." Damon breathed against Serafina's neck.

"Stefan, your girlfriend is such a dirty girl." She purred and Stefan slipped his fangs from her breast and kissed her sensually, staining the mermaid's lips with her own blood. Elena keened out from her spot on the bed and they all knew she was close. "Harder!" The mermaid panted and the brother's complied, each of them picking up their paces. Damon wanted the four of them to cum together so he gave Stefan a look over Serafina's shoulder and he nodded. Stefan showered Serafina's shoulder with kisses while Damon did the same with the opposite side of her neck. Their thrusts picked up drastically and just as Stefan felt Serafina clench around him, he and Damon bit into her skin. "Ohh fuck yess!"

"Ahhhh! So good!" Elena cried and pumped herself to ride out her earth shattering orgasm. Serafina clenched around both brother's and each of them spilled their hot cum inside her. Elena slumped against the bed while Serafina leaned back against Damon's chest. The boy's unlatched their fangs from her skin and let their pants caress her skin. Stefan pulled his limp cock out of the mermaid and watched his juices drip from her pussy.

"You boys up for another round?" Serafina rasped and both brother's laughed into her flushed skin. Stefan had completed his dream by spilling himself inside the mermaid but Elena was still had to hold up her end of the deal.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I play with your girlfriend for a little bit?" Serafina smirked and Stefan's eyes glazed over. The mermaid pulled Elena's ankle so she was lying on her back and closer to Serafina. She gently kissed above Elena's pubic bone and the teen shivered in anticipation. The teen was already so wet and ready for what was to come. Serafina gripped a vibrating dildo from Damon's box of tricks and turned on the lowest vibration. She applied it to Elena's clit and she moaned out. Elena tried to squirm away but the mermaid held her hips down. "Nah, ah, ah." She tisked playfully and put the vibrator on a higher speed before rubbing Elena's clit once again. Elena jolted as Serafina tapped the young girl's clit with the vibrator. The teen's juices were soaking the sheets and mattress below her as Serafina continued to stimulate her. "You ready, Elena?" The mermaid asked and Elena whimpered. Serafina slid the vibrator into Elena's wet pussy and the teen keened out and swiveled her hips at the intrusion. Serafina continued to thrust into Elena when we eyes lifted to the brothers. Their hands were twisting furiously around their cocks as they jerked themselves off. "Oh look what you've done, Elena. Those boys are all hot and bothered watching me fuck you." The mermaid pouted and Elena smirked at Stefan while Serafina licked her lips in a suggestive way at Damon.<p>

"Fuck! Harder please!" Elena screamed and Serafina complied. Serafina cocked the vibrator at such an angle that Elena was moaning gibberish. "Oh God! Right there! Don't stop!" She keened out and Serafina switched the vibrator up to the highest setting and kept rubbing over Elena's G-spot. Damon's and Stefan's faces were contorting in pleasure as their hands moved even up and down even faster.

"Doesn't it feel good? Imagine this is Stefan's hard cock, filling you up." The mermaid purred.

"What – what's happening to me?" Elena moaned as her hips bucked to meet the vibrator.

"You're having an orgasm." Serafina explained.

"No- I…t-this one feels diff-fferent." She protested. "I f-feel like I have t-to pee!" She yelled.

"You're fine, Elena. You're going to have a G-spot orgasm." Serafina said and increased her thrusting knowing Elena was close. _So close._

"Oh my God! I can't! It's too muchhh!" Elena screamed while trying to pry the vibrator from Serafina's hands but she wasn't having it.

"Just ride it out honey. I promise you'll love it." The mermaid said calmly.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuckk! YEEESSSS!" The teen shuddered uncontrollably. "I'm cumming! Oh shitt I'm cumming!"

"Good girl, Elena. Cum hard." Serafina purred and watched Elena ejaculate all over the bed, some of her fluids splashing the mermaid. The teen let a high pitched moan escape from her lips as her tremors subsided and her body slumped against the bedding. Serafina removed the vibrator and sucked Elena's juices off it till it was clean. Damon and Stefan were groaning on the other side of the bed, still pumping wildly to reach their releases. Serafina knew they were close and watching Elena cum so hard was enough of a visual to send them over the edge.

"C'mere baby." Damon rasped and pulled the mermaid to be level with his cock. Serafina opened her mouth wide and teased his pulsing member with her tongue. She moaned and played with her clit in an effort to get Damon to cum. Serafina blew on his head lightly and Damon hissed. "Uhng – I'm gonna–" He groaned but didn't get to finish his sentence as he blew his load all over the mermaid's lips, some getting in her mouth while some droplets spurted and hit her neck. Serafina cleaned herself up and looked over her shoulder to see Stefan spurting his seed into Elena's mouth. She smirked knowing the deed had been done and neither Stefan nor Elena would ever be attracted to her again…or could they? Damon practically named her an honorary notch on his bedpost.

* * *

><p>The four of them finally collapsed on the bed, panting and breathing heavily. The funny thing was that none of them felt guilt about this. If anything they would definitely jump at the opportunity if it was handed to them again.<p>

"That…that was amazing." Elena panted and the other three weakly chuckled with her.

"Best...Orgy…Ever." Damon rasped.

"Tell me about it." Serafina laughed.

"Never thought you'd fuck someone other than Elena, huh Saint Stefan?" Damon smirked and his brother rolled his eyes.

"Yeah shit, Stefan! You bite hard!" The mermaid whined and placed her hands over his no longer bleeding bite marks.

"Sorry it's just I black out when I get too aroused." He explained.

"I'll bet." Serafina said. Soon the three of them fell asleep soundly but Serafina was still awake. She bit her bruised bottom lip just thinking about her wild escapade with the two vampires and Elena. All four of them were completely untamed as they thrashed wildly together. The mermaid sighed heavily, wishing she had more control over these erotic dreams that her lovers imagination caused. If that was the case, she'd have the three of them in her bed every single night.

* * *

><p><strong>This might not be the end of this story. I'm leaving it up to you guys. If you want this cheeky mermaid to be with anyone else, I'd love to hear it. Maybe she could worm her way into a hybrid's heart or perhaps his older brother? Or how about that smokin' Mystic Falls High history teacher?<strong>

**You guys be the judge! Hope you all enjoyed this one! I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**Please review!**


	5. Taking a Personal Day

**Alright...I am so sorry for the long wait for this but I was planning on ending it after the last chapter but some ideas hit me and I have decided to continue this as pretty much a smut central fic. I have some other characters on the line-up which include: Jeremy, Alaric, Klaus and of course Damon. I also might have some of Serafina's friends come into Mystic Falls ;)**

**Please review since they literally make my life and I love hearing from my lovely readers!**

**Beta: ****Un-beta'd (for now since I did not want to bother my beta on Christmas so I apologize in advance for the mistakes)**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Serafina and my story.**

* * *

><p>Serafina let out a breath as she flipped to the next page in her magazine. She was home alone since Damon had a council meeting and Stefan was out hunting. She couldn't really complain because whenever Damon was home they spent their time literally devouring each other on every surface they could get their bodies on. He was such an incredible lover that knew how to tease and play with her body in each and every possible way. However, it was nice to have some time to herself. Serafina couldn't stop thinking of the time she, Stefan, Elena and Damon spent together. She would dream about it, waking herself up in the middle of the night to have an ache between her legs that Damon would always fulfill.<p>

Her train of thought was broken when she heard someone enter the house. She held her breath, listening for any indication of who it might be. Granted she didn't have vampire hearing, but she listened closely nonetheless. The footsteps came up the stairs at a regular pace and made their way down the hallway.

"Stefan?" A voice called.

Elena.

The mermaid raised an eyebrow and stole a look at her phone. It was a weekday at around 1:30 in the afternoon. Shouldn't she be in school?

"He's not home, Elena." Serafina called and she heard the teen backtrack her steps to get to Damon's room. Elena pushed open the door to see the mermaid lounging on Damon's bed.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were home." She said.

"It's no problem. Actually I was kinda bored because Damon's not home either." Serafina mused, turning another page of the magazine.

"Do you mind?" Elena asked, gesturing to the bed.

"Oh, not at all. Sit." She said while shifting her body so Elena could lounge with her. "By the way, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah, I took a personal day." Elena said and Serafina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Playing hooky?" The mermaid laughed.

"You could say that. Stefan's out hunting?"

"Yep." She said simply. "He just left. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to talk to you alone." Elena said and Serafina closed the magazine on her lap, giving Elena her complete attention.

"I'm all ears. What's up?" Serafina asked and she could tell Elena was a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm…do you remember when we all had sex?" Elena asked shyly.

"How could I forget?" Serafina smirked.

"Well, you made me do something that I've never done before. When I came…it was like I exploded."

"That's because you squirted, Elena. You know that females can ejaculate like men, right?" The mermaid said.

"That's the first I've heard of it." Elena admitted meekly. "I enjoyed it so much that I tried to do it again and…I peed all over the bed." She said shamefully. "I wanted to do it for Stefan because I saw how much he liked it when you did it to me."

"Aww no, don't be upset. That's because when you squirt, the fluid comes through the urethra. It can happen to women all the time. You shouldn't get discouraged by it." Serafina cooed. It was a common thing and most women would try to do it and end up peeing instead of squirting. "The feeling of urinating and squirting is very close, that's why most women feel like they have to pee when they squirt." She explained.

"Can you teach me how to do it for myself?" Elena asked.

"Of course. Undress and lay back." The mermaid instructed and Elena complied. Serafina was more than happy to be doing this because firstly she was bored out of her mind and secondly she wanted to see Elena let go again. She seemed like the kind of person that would stay on the straight and narrow but that day when she completely gave in to her desires was a side of her that the mermaid longed to see again. Elena was completely naked and Serafina stripped down as well. She rifled through Damon's closet and brought his box of fun back out. "Okay let's get you warmed up." She purred before dipping her head down to Elena's perky breasts. Her tongue swirled around the peak and tapped quickly at it. She suckled her nipple and tugged at it with her teeth, making sure each mound was properly cared for. Serafina's tongue danced around her belly button as she moved further down and Elena shivered. She did have a really beautiful body for a human. Everything was in proportion on her body and each piece of her fit together nicely. The mermaid fished a feather from the box and felt it between her fingers before dragging it slowly up and down Elena's body. She trailed it over her aching breasts and Elena arched her back, trying to get the feather to touch her more. Serafina circled the teen's nipples, watching them harden under the light touch. Little goose bumps prickled on her skin as Elena squirmed and giggled from the fibers touching her skin.

"That feels good." She laughed and Serafina smiled down at her. "I think I'm ready." Elena breathed.

"Let's see." Serafina mused as she slicked a finger over her wet folds. "Very good. I need you to kneel." She purred and licked her finger clean of Elena's tart juices. "Now I'm going to show you and then you can try it yourself okay?" The mermaid gently slipped two fingers into the teenagers' wet heat and Elena immediately clenched down on the intrusion. "Relax, Elena." She whispered soothingly and Elena took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Mmm…" Elena hummed at the penetration of Serafina's fingers.

"You can pump your fingers like this," Serafina instructed and thrust her fingers in and out of Elena and she moaned in response. "But if you reach a little higher…" The mermaid trailed off and extended her fingers just so that she felt a spot of spongy tissue and Elena gasped. "You feel that?"

"Y-yesss…" Elena breathed.

"That's your G-spot. This little pocket fills up with fluid when you get aroused." Serafina explained and she rubbed over the spot.

"Ooh that feels so good." Elena moaned.

"You think this feels good. Just wait." The mermaid laughed low in her throat and curled her fingers forward.

"Oh God!" The teen's hips bucked wildly.

"Mmhmm." Serafina hummed and kissed Elena's stomach, just above her pubic bone. "You'll want to tug at your g-spot since that's the most effective way to get you to squirt." She explained as she continued to pull at Elena's sweet spot. The teenagers' hands went to her breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples while her mouth was open and slack as breathy moans passed her lips. "Elena? Am I hurting you?" The mermaid asked since she wasn't hearing Elena respond.

"No! Ahh, it just feels amazing!" She quickly answered as she thrust her hips to meet Serafina's hand.

"Good. Would you like me to continue?" Serafina asked but Elena said nothing, her haze of pleasure fogging her thought process. The mermaid slipped her fingers from Elena and she whined out.

"Please! Please continue!" Elena begged and Serafina smirked before rubbing Elena's clit in tight circles with the fluid that was already running down her legs.

"I thought you said that you wanted to do it on your own?" Serafina quipped.

"No, please do it for me." Elena whined and bucked her hips into Serafina's hand.

"As you wish." The mermaid purred and leaned up to kiss Elena's lips. They were slightly swollen from Elena biting them to keep from screaming out. The teen returned the kiss, cradling the mermaid's face and slipping her tongue in her mouth. Serafina moaned and gently nibbled at Elena's tongue as she continued to rub her dripping pussy. The girl thrust her hips in an effort to get Serafina's fingers to slip in but none of her efforts worked.

"Oh God! Please just fuck me! I don't care how you do it! Just make me cum hard." Elena moaned as she broke away from the kiss. Serafina smirked wildly, getting an idea. She gave Elena a chaste kiss before moving back to Damon's box of tricks. She pulled out a long black double-sided dildo and waved it teasingly at Elena. "What's that?" She asked.

"Two women use it to fuck each other. I normally don't do things with women so naturally I like the feeling of being filled. I'm sure you do as well." The mermaid replied and Elena nodded. She led the girl over to a chair in her room and sat down on it. Serafina rubbed the dildo over her moist pussy before pushing it in. She threw her head back, moaning as she thrust it inside her. "Come here, Elena." She breathed and the teen followed. Serafina guided Elena to sit on the dildo with her back facing her, making sure to place it in her pussy. She figured Elena hadn't done anal so that would be another lesson for another time. Elena whimpered feeling the slick dildo inside her and started to bounce lightly. Both girls were moaning and thrusting wildly at the feeling of the other pushing the cock further inside them. Serafina's hand wrapped around Elena's body to stroke her pulsing clit once more and Elena's toes curled.

"Yessss! Oh, you fuck me so good!" Elena screamed as she bounced even harder, feeling herself ready to squirt. Serafina felt it as well as she continued to rub the girl's clit. "Oh, my God! I feel it! I'm gonna squirt!" She moaned and Serafina removed the dildo from Elena's pussy and smacked her clit roughly. Elena leaned her head back as her pussy contracted and she ejaculated all over herself and the floor. The pressure of Serafina smacking her clit only made her cum harder. Her hips bucked as her juices spilled all over and her body shook with tremors as she came down from her high. She slumped against the mermaid, panting wildly.

"How was that?" Serafina asked into her skin, placing little kisses on her neck.

"Holy fuck!" Elena moaned, still high from the sensations. She shifted herself to rest on her knees on the floor and pulled the dildo from the mermaid's pussy. Elena's tongue darted out, tasting the rubber before wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking the juices off. "Mmm, I want to taste you." She purred, spreading Serafina's legs wide open, propping each foot on the edge of the chair. She kissed her thighs, licking off the juices there before dancing her tongue up and down her soaking slit.

"Elena…" Serafina breathed, feeling the teen's lip close over her clit which was currently standing out from under its hood. Elena sucked gently at first before nibbling with her blunt teeth, making the mermaid shiver. "Fuck! You see what you do to me? You make me all wet." Serafina smirked and Elena giggled, picking up the dildo once more.

"Oh, I'll make you more than wet when I'm done with you." She wiggled her eyebrows and Serafina chuckled, since the gesture was normally Damon's trademark. Elena sucked the dildo into her mouth once more, covering it with her saliva to make it easier to insert, as if Serafina wasn't wet enough. She teasingly slid it over her slit, just passing over her entrance and Serafina felt her pussy aching, just waiting to be filled. Elena pushed the dildo in and Serafina threw her head back, moaning loudly.

"Oooh yeahhh!" She rasped and thrust her hips to meet the dildo in Elena's hands.

"You are such a dirty girl, making everyone so hot and bothered." Elena taunted. "How does this big cock feel inside you? Do you wish it was Damon filling you up?"

"Yes! I wish it was Damon's cock!" Serafina moaned. Just thinking about that massive cock made her wet, however Elena was doing a hell of a job. The teen then brought her mouth closer to Serafina's wet pussy, but made a slight detour. Her tongue lingered around her other opening before swirling around the puckered hole.

"Has Damon ever fucked you in your tight little ass?" Elena asked before pushing her tongue inside and felt it clench tightly. She looked up and Serafina nodded, unable to answer. "I bet he tore that perfect asshole of yours apart." She said harshly as she kept thrusting the dildo in her soaking pussy.

"Please…more…" Serafina whimpered.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard that Damon will be sniffing that chair underneath you till your scent goes away." She said while thrusting the dildo harder inside the mermaid. Serafina bucked her hips, keeping in time with Elena until she felt the dildo being pushed further up. It brushed her G-spot which made the mermaid shiver but she wanted the constant stimulation over. "Better yet, I'll make you squirt your cum everywhere. That'll drive Damon crazy."

"In the box…there's a glass…ohhh fuckker!" The mermaid stammered in between her moans. Elena removed the rubber dildo and pranced back to the box where she immediately saw what the mermaid wanted. It was a glass dildo. Elena was mesmerized by the smoothness and coolness of the toy and fought the urge to use it on herself. She ran her thumb over the tear drop shape at the top and knew this was used for something special. She stalked back to the mermaid and rubbed the glass over her wet lips, coating it before sliding it in. "Oh yess!"

"Tell me what to do." Elena moaned while fucking her mermaid.

"Tw-twist it upwards." She instructed and moaned aloud feeling Elena follow her directions. "And just press a little high…oh fuck yes! Oh God, Elena! Right there!" She screamed, rolling her hips in time with the rubbing of her g-spot. Elena smirked to herself, seeing how Serafina reacted to the glass, which was currently plunged between her legs. The mermaid reached a hand down to pinch her clit which was standing out from under its hood. The tingling in her body shot through every nerve ending as she felt herself teetering over the edge.

"You wanna cum, Serafina?" Elena purred.

"Yess! I wanna cum so bad! Make me squirt everywhere!" Serafina moaned. She was just about throbbing by now as Elena continued to pound her swollen pussy. "Mmm, Elena I'm so close!"

"Squirt, baby. I want you to squirt all over me." The teen cooed and Serafina's pussy contracted around the glass.

"Pull it out! Here it comes!" Elena did so and the mermaid came like a bursting damn. Serafina kept pinching her clit in moderation so more of her fluids would come out and Elena opened her mouth, allowing the mermaid's cum to shoot past her lips. Serafina's hips bucked wildly, her orgasm running though her body. Her juices wet the chair, the floor and the teen that eagerly tasted her. The mermaid was practically screaming at the top of her lungs so hard that either Stefan or Damon would have heard her. Her head fell back and her eyes were clamped shut as colors danced behind her lids. Her orgasm calmed slowly before ceasing completely, but the mermaid still shivered in little episodes. Elena crawled closer and ran her tongue up and down her slit, causing Serafina to buck slightly. The teen hummed with the taste of her cum as she continued to lick her clean. Serafina opened her eyes and peered down to see Elena lapping at her pussy like a cat that was starved of cream and she smirked to herself. She beckoned the teenager up to her level and Elena slithered up her body. The mermaid caught Elena's lips with hers in a sweet and sensual kiss, a thank you for such an incredible orgasm, and Elena welcomed it while running her hands over Serafina's still quivering body.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Elena smirked.

"Mmm, you don't even know." Serafina breathed and stroked Elena's hair in an affectionate matter.

"Oh trust me, I know. I will definitely try this out with Stefan." She laughed and nuzzled into the crook of Serafina's neck.

"Well you were right about one thing." The mermaid mused and Elena craned her head up.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Damon's nose will be glued to this chair."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this and for those of you who celebrate Christmas, have a great one :)<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. A roll in the sheets in Denver

**I will honestly be surprised if I get reviews for this story 'cause I haven't updated in FOREVER! Hello, everyone! Hope you are still here and read this story!**

****Special thanks to 21angle for getting my ass back on this story!****

**Beta: currently un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Serafina and my story.**

* * *

><p>"I was just thinking about you." Serafina smirked as she answered her cell phone.<p>

_"Where are you?"_ Damon's gruff voice reached her ears.

"Aww, you miss me already?" She pouted. "I'm in Denver." She replied simply and lounged out on her beach chair. Sure, she was in a field with grass and not on a beach, but who was she to be picky? She was dressed in a pair of tight denim shorts and a bright blue bikini top. The mermaid was hoping to soak up some sun on a beautiful day like this.

_"Why are you in Denver?"_ The vampire asked.

"I wanted to take a little vacation and visit some old friends."

_"You have friends?"_ Damon smirked.

"Fuck you." The mermaid giggled.

_"Mmm, fucking. That sounds good right about now, but my fuck buddy is in Denver as opposed to being in my bed." _She could hear his smirk over the phone.

"Well, who said that the fun has to stop?" Serafina smiled and looked over her shoulder. The park she was currently settled in was pretty quiet even though it was a beautifully sunny day out. There were some couples cuddling on blankets and a guy with his dog, but they were all far away from her.

_"What are you suggesting?"_ Damon asked as he unbuttoned his jeans. He knew what she was suggesting; he just wanted to hear her say it.

"You naughty vampire." She purred sensually, making sure her voice was low enough.

_"And you're a very naughty mermaid."_ He countered while sliding his tight jeans down his legs to pool on the floor. His cock bounced against his hard stomach and throbbed painfully. He needed some relief and he needed it now.

"Tell me something I don't know." She quipped. "God, I miss your cock. It's so hard just for me." Her sweet purrs reached his ears and immediately sent his blood surging south.

_"It's always hard whenever I think about you."_ He grunted as he stripped off his shirt and flopped down on his bed.

"Are you stroking your cock, my vampire?" Serafina whispered.

_"Yes,"_ Damon's hand curled around his cock, stroking himself at a slow pace.

"Close your eyes and imagine that it's me." She bit her lip as a wetness pooled in her panties. She cursed herself for not being alone, but she wanted to please her vampire lover. "I'm on my knees, Damon. My lips are slowly brushing against your cock. I open my mouth and let my tongue flick against your tip." A strangled groan reached the mermaid's ear and she smirked widely. "I miss your cock and the way it feels in my mouth. You're so big and I just love it when you blow your load in my mouth. You taste so good, Damon." Her words were painting a picture in Damon's mind and her powers worked to make him actually feel the sensations she was talking about even though they were miles away. The vampire felt her tongue swirling around his head and her cheeks puckering and sucking around his shaft.

_"Fuck! I love when you suck my cock!"_ He moaned and moved his hand faster as the sensations of Serafina's lips suckled his balls.

"Are you close, Damon? Are you ready to cum for me?" She had him right where she wanted him. He was teetering just on the edge of his orgasm, just seconds away from exploding.

_"Yes, make me cum down your throat." _He grunted and Serafina prepared her last couple of sentences to send him over but an outside sensation startled her. A rogue tennis ball hit her shoulder and she dropped her cell phone. Serafina looked up to see a young man running towards her, a look of worry on his face.

"Hey, I am so sorry about that." He said and the mermaid simply smiled at him. He was cute, no, more than cute; he was a handsome young man. Serafina lifted her sunglasses to rest on her head, her aquamarine eyes shining brightly as they ran over him from head to toe.

"That's alright." Serafina smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, a little blush coming to his cheeks. She reached for the ball at the same time he did and his smile widened a little as their hands brushed one another's. A golden retriever joined the young man's side and barked a few times, looking for his ball.

"Sorry about him too." The young man said sheepishly and bent down to ruffle his dogs' fur.

"He just wants to play." She giggled and threw the ball across the field. The dog immediately ran after it and the young man looked back at her, amazed that she was able to throw a ball that far. "Eight years of softball." She replied as the dog gripped the ball in his mouth and ran back to his master.

"You're good." He smiled and took the ball from his dog.

"Thanks. I'm Serafina." She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it firmly. He continued to stare at her, completely mesmerized by her beauty. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I…you just look really familiar." He replied.

"Maybe in a dream." Serafina sang with a cheeky smile. "Well, are you going to stand there or tell me your name?" She asked and that seemed to take him out of his fog.

"I'm Jeremy."

_Bingo!_

* * *

><p>Serafina smirked to herself as Jeremy led her on a tour of the local college. She was able to completely make up a story that she would be attending the campus in the fall semester and Jeremy was all too willing to get her acquainted with the school.<p>

"So, uh, you excited to start school?" Jeremy asked as he opened the door to his dorm. He had a single room with suitemates in the room next door, but he rarely saw them since they were at football practice.

"Yeah, I'm excited." She smiled and looked around his room. It was a little messy, but then again he was a college guy. What did she expect? Some of his books were opened on his desk and Serafina's eyes caught some sketches in his notebook. "What's this?" She pranced to the desk and held up the drawings.

Jeremy jumped towards her, snatching the sketches back and hiding them behind his back. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on! Don't be a pussy." She quipped. "You shouldn't hide your talent." She said sweetly. "Can I see them?" Serafina asked, holding out her hand and Jeremy eyed it before slowly placing the drawing in her hand. Her eyes ran over the pencil strokes and smudges, a smile coming to her lips. "Jeremy, this is amazing."

"Thanks." He gave her a lopsided smile and her fingertips brushed over the paper. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"That depends." She smirked, slowly sauntering over to him.

"I, uh, I was…wondering…" Jeremy asked as his breath suddenly caught at her closeness. Serafina gave him a sly smile, placing the photo down on his desk. She walked her hands up his body to rest on his shoulders.

"Mmhmm?" She hummed.

"If you, uh, wanted to go out some time if you're not busy with classes." He stammered and a sweet smile graced the mermaid's lips. Jeremy was one of the nicest people she'd ever come across both on land and sea.

"I would like that a lot." She nodded and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. She stepped back slightly, giving him some room and looked over his other drawings until one caught her eye. "I like this one."

Jeremy looked over her shoulder to see she was staring at a sketch of a mermaid lying by a pond in the middle of a meadow. Her tail was propped up in the air as if she was waving at the viewer. "I'm glad you do."

"Do you believe in them?" Serafina asked and Jeremy stared back at her blankly. "You know, mermaids, fairies, monsters? Anything supernatural?"

"No, they're just fairytales." He shook his head and Serafina frowned.

"But they don't have to be fairytales. They can be real." She sauntered forward and stared into his eyes. Jeremy couldn't break her stare; he was sucked in by those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"_Catch me!" Serafina called, running around the meadow with Jeremy jogging behind her. The mermaid's long flowing dress billowing in the wind and fluttered around her as she slowed to a stop by the edge of the pond that Jeremy had drawn. He finally caught up to her and she giggled as he tried to catch her. The two side stepped each other a couple of times as if they were playing a game and Serafina was able to outrun a panting Jeremy around the pond. She sat down by the edge of the water, letting her toes tickle the top of the crystal clear pond. A smile creped at her lips before she slid her legs in. She waded her feet through the water and she let her entire body slip underneath the water. Jeremy hurried to the edge, looking down into the water to see that the pond was actually quite deep. He couldn't see the bottom and the water looked darker, making it seem all the more eerie._

"_Serafina!" He yelled down into the water, but his pleas were unanswered. A couple of bubbles fought their way to the top of the pond, popping once they hit the surface and oh-so slowly Serafina emerged from the depths. She was soaked, little droplets of water tracing over her face and Jeremy watched them slide down her skin until they hit the swell of her breast which was still underwater. Her breasts were adorned with patterns and swirls of scales that were etched into her skin and Serafina situated her body to let her tail peak out from the water. The young man was in complete shock while the mermaid giggled her laugh sending shivers down his spine. She swam to the edge where Jeremy was leaning over and kicked her tail more forcefully to let more of her upper body come out of the water. Her hands held Jeremy's face and her eyes locked onto his._

"_Do you believe now?" She asked playfully with a raised eyebrow before pulling him under the water with her._

Jeremy jerked back from her grasp, stumbling against his desk in fear of the mermaid in his room. Serafina laughed melodically, seeing that Jeremy was afraid of a little dream she put in his head.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. Don't be afraid of the little vision I gave you. We were just having fun." She quipped and moved to walk towards him but he backed up from her again. Jeremy held his hands up, as if ready to fight and he moved away from his desk to stand in front of his bed. Serafina rolled her eyes, growing tired of his game before leaning against his desk. "I just made your artwork come to life. Most artists would be praising me." She smirked.

"I just…that was trippy." Jeremy stammered and Serafina started to hum quietly to herself. She examined her nails closely, still humming and Jeremy didn't feel frightened by her anymore. Serafina smirked, she had done the same thing with Damon and that had calmed him down. Jeremy relaxed, his muscles falling slack and he sat on the edge of his bed.

"There, are we feeling better now?" She asked sweetly and he nodded. Serafina joined him on his bed, "You're a really handsome young man, Jeremy." She purred seductively as she splayed herself out on his bed. She felt the young man tense up so she gently cooed in his ear. "Easy, I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't." Jeremy said trying to ignore the growing bulge in his jeans. The mermaid smirked, fully aware of the affect she had on him. Her hand walked itself up and over his leg to gently rub against his erection. Jeremy hissed and she quietly shushed him.

"I can show you pleasure you've never known." She whispered huskily as she continued to stroke him. Jeremy's jeans were getting tighter and tighter by the second and it was becoming painful. The zipper was biting against his hardening cock and he desperately needed to release himself.

"Please..." He rasped out. "It hurts."

"I'll make it all better." She cooed as she unzipped his jeans and Jeremy gave a sigh of relief. Serafina helped him to pull the fabric down his strong legs so he was left in his boxers. His cock was clearly visible through the fabric and drops of pre cum dribbled from his leaking head.

"More." He whispered.

"I'll give you what you want, Jeremy." Serafina's hands played at the hem of his t-shirt before ridding him of it. She let herself kneel between his legs so she was able to run her fingers over his chest and abs. He had a fairly good body for a young man. His baby fat was trimmed from his body and his muscles rippled slightly from the hot air she blew over his chest.

"I want to see some of you." Jeremy pleaded and the mermaid gave him a cheeky smile.

"Of course." She replied and tore her shirt over her head. Her breasts were pushed together in a lacy blue bra. Serafina teasingly cupped her breasts and stroked her thumbs over where her nipples were hidden from him. Jeremy watched her in complete fascination. He reached out to touch her but she shied away. She tisked coyly, "You can look, but no touching. At least until I'm begging you to."

She winked and eased the teenager to lie down. Her nose nuzzled against the soft, cotton fabric of his boxers and she heard Jeremy take in a breath. He was whimpering, begging for her to touch him some more. After teasing him a little longer, Serafina slid his boxers down, discarding them on the floor.

His cock was a little bigger than average for a human teenage boy. His thick head was leaking excessive amounts of pre cum which slithered down his long, impressive shaft. He wasn't as big as Stefan and Damon but the mermaid would thoroughly enjoy him. He wasn't fully erect but Serafina knew how to take care of that. Serafina's tongue lapped the pre cum from his balls back up to his head and Jeremy shivered from the contact. "Mmm..." He moaned while fisting the sheets beneath him.

"Have you ever gotten head before, Jeremy?" She asked as her fingers played over his pubic bone.

"Y-yesss." He stammered.

"I can guarantee that I'll put those other girls to shame." Serafina raised a challenging eye brow at him. Even though his eyes were closed, Jeremy could hear the confidence in her voice. "Lie back." She whispered softly and eased him to relax against his mattress.

"Touch me...please." He begged. She gave him one long lick and he took in a rough breath. Her tongue tapped against his moist slit before swirling around it. She sucked more of his pre cum into her mouth and she hummed appreciatively. Her lips puckered around his leaking tip and she heard him groan at the intense suckling sensation.

"You taste so good, Jeremy." She cooed. Her finger softly ran up his shaft before trailing back down to his sac. She gently traced her nail over his pulsing veins. He tensed slightly and Serafina reached one arm behind her back and unclipped the back of her bra. She slid the straps down off her shoulders sensually before letting it fall to the bed. Her breasts were beautiful and a perfect size to hold and fondle. The creamy skin and darker nipple begged for attention and Jeremy wanted to be the one to give it. The mermaid crawled back up in between the teens legs and cupped her breasts to wrap around his hard cock. He fit perfectly in the space created for him as Serafina moved her breasts up and down to pump him. Jeremy propped himself up on his elbows to watch her tittie fuck his length. The image of his cock moving smoothly between her breasts was absolutely erotic. "Does that feel good?" She asked him huskily.

"Yeahhh…a little faster." Jeremy moaned and she obliged him. Serafina would occasionally let her tongue lap at his slit while she fucked him with her breasts. She caught his head completely in her mouth and sucked hard, causing Jeremy to fist his hands in her hair. "Ahhh! I think I'm gonna…" He started and the mermaid pulled back.

"No," She tisked playfully. "Not yet." She just loved teasing him. Serafina crawled up his body, her pussy resting on his stomach and her hands traced over his body.

"Wait," Jeremy suddenly straightened up abruptly.

"What is it, baby?" She cupped his cheeks and stroked them affectionately.

"I want to touch you." He said as his eyes wandered down to her supple mounds. "Please?"

Serafina smiled, combing her fingers through his short hair. "Well, since you asked so nicely." She let her lips hover over his before kissing him gently. "Touch me, Jeremy." She breathed against his lips. Jeremy lifted his shaking hands up and down the mermaid's side, his hands getting used to the soft skin and she shivered lightly. He hesitated bringing his lips down to her rosy nipples, but Serafina pressed her chest forward as a silent invitation. His lips closed around the point as he suckled the bud softly at first before adding more pressure. She took one of his hands and placed it on the breast that wasn't being taken care of and gently squeezed, letting Jeremy know that it was okay to use his hands as well as his mouth. He worked up a rhythm before switching his mouth to the other breast and his hand massaging and kneading the other. Serafina sighed, her nails scratching at his scalp. "Good boy." She purred.

Jeremy detached his lips from her breast and kissed her lightly. "Teach me how to please you." He requested and Serafina smiled.

"Of course." She winked and eased herself to lie down on the bed. The mermaid spread her legs and trailed her fingers over her taut stomach before taking one of Jeremy's hands and dragging it along her body. "I don't bite, unless you ask me to." She smirked and Jeremy laughed as he rubbed over the front of her panties. He slid the material aside to gently rub her soaking lips.

"You're so wet." He moaned as his fingers stroked her. Serafina's hips bucked, trying to get more friction and Jeremy rubbed her a little firmer. His index finger circled her entrance and the mermaid nodded eagerly. He slipped it inside with such care and tenderness and Serafina threw her head back, moaning and writing.

"More, Jeremy, please." She whispered and he pushed in two more fingers. Her tight walls squeezed his fingers and Jeremy's cock grew harder just imagining thrusting in and out of her. He pumped in and out of her and her juices coated his fingers. "I…need you, Jeremy." Serafina moaned. "I need you inside me now." Jeremy removed his fingers and eyed the slickness on them. She leaned up and took one of his fingers between her lips. Serafina suckled his index finger and Jeremy gasped at the intimate gesture. Her bright blue eyes fluttered closed and she purred at the taste of herself in her mouth. When one finger was cleaned, she offered the other two to him, "Taste."

He lifted his dripping finger to his lips and closed them around the tip. Her juices sang over his tongue as he suckled her finger, adding some nips and bites along the way. Serafina pushed him back down to the mattress and straddled his hips. She took his rigid cock in her hand and rubbed him against her soaking lips before sinking down on him. The mermaid bounced on top of him for a short while until Jeremy flipped her underneath him.

He spread her legs wide and since Serafina was flexible, it was no problem at all. "Keep them there." He ordered gruffly and Serafina became wetter at his rough demand. Jeremy started up his pace again and Serafina moved to tangle her hands in his hair, but he gripped her wrists and forced them down to the mattress.

"No fair!" She moaned as she snapped her hips to meet his.

"We're doing this my way." Jeremy panted, tightening his grip on her wrists. He normally liked to let the girl take control, but something about this woman made him want to turn the tables.

"I don't care how we do it, just fuck me!" She begged. Jeremy pounded into her and his crappy dorm bed was creaking and shaking. The headboard smacked against the wall and they were thankful that no one was next door. Serafina pushed against Jeremy's grip, but he was much too strong for her. She wanted to touch him and scratch her nails down his chest; however he was completely in control. His cock slammed into her tight channel with each strong thrust and she was quickly approaching her release. "Oh! Oh, Jeremy! Right there, baby!"

"You're ready to cum, aren't you?" He cooed down to her while strumming his thumb against her clit.

"Yes! Fuck, I am so close!" Serafina's body bucked wildly as her walls clamped down around Jeremy's cock. They massaged him as she came, her juices rushing like water from a broken damn. Jeremy continued to pound her as her orgasm shook her entire being before removing his cock and spanking it against her sensitive bud. The mermaid jolted on his bed, her clit stinging in pleasure and pain and Jeremy worked his own cock.

"Kneel, baby. I want your mouth again." She immediately got on her hands and knees, opening her mouth just enough for Jeremy's cock to slip inside. She hollowed her cheeks and kept her head still as he fucked her mouth. Serafina peered up at him, moaning around his cock and she felt him twitching wildly. She palmed his heavy sac, gently massaging and kneading the flesh. Jeremy gritted his teeth, his fingers pulling at the mermaid's hair, signaling that he was ready for her.

Serafina took him from her mouth and wrapped her hand around his thick length, pumping roughly and hurriedly. "Cum for me, Jeremy." She purred and the first thick rope of cum spurted from his swollen head. Jeremy's head fell back over his shoulders as he came; his body was trembling, his warm cum coating Serafina's lips and chin. She suckled every drop into her mouth, not wanting to waste any and swallowed down his cum. He collapsed on the bed, his cock completely spent and his eyes were fighting to stay open. The mermaid smiled at his human-like behavior and pulled the blankets over him.

"Thank you." He whispered and Serafina kissed his cheek. It wasn't typical that anyone ever said thank you for an incredible orgasm, but she took his compliment nonetheless.

"You're welcome, Jer. Sleep now, okay?" She stroked his forehead and his hair which was damp with sweat.

"See you around?" He asked tiredly as he watched Serafina get dressed.

"I'll see you around." Serafina smiled as she pulled on her top and shorts. By the time she was finished making herself look somewhat presentable, she turned over her shoulder to see that Jeremy was fast asleep and snoring quite adorably. She giggled to herself and made her way back outside to her car. Her cell phone rang obnoxiously in her bag and she figured it was Damon calling to say that he'd punish her when she got back for leaving him hanging. She was actually looking forward to that.

"_Hey! It's Elena!"_

"Hey there! I just finished with your brother."

"_Thank God! Now he can stop calling me and asking about mermaids_!" Elena huffed. _"He said he'd been having dreams about them and couldn't stop drawing them for his art class."_

"Can't blame the kid for being curious. Plus, you had sex with me, so maybe it was a sibling thing that he had the dreams shortly after you." She guessed as she climbed into her car.

"_Maybe, but at least that's over with and you can come back."_

"Why? You miss me already?" Serafina chuckled. "You sound like Damon."

"_Oh man, he is in such a foul mood! He said something about how you were a tease."_ Elena smirked.

"Well, we all know that." The mermaid purred. "I'll call him and let him know that I'm coming home."

"_See you soon!"_ The girls hung up and Serafina immediately dialed Damon's number. Looks like she had to look forward to being locked in his bedroom and being his little slave for the next week.

As if she'd really mind that!

"_Hello?"_

"Babe, you better get your dick hard 'cause I'm gonna suck it like I'm mad at it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe ;) Such a naughty, naughty mermaid! Please review and leave any prompts or characters you'd like to see in the story :D<strong>

******Special thanks to 21angle for getting my ass back on this story!******


	7. Muse Lost Muse Found

**AN 1: Good lord! It has been forever since I last posted! I am so, so sorry about this! I really don't have any other excuses besides school and that my muse likes to take extended vacations -_- Thank you to everyone who has stood by me with this story and all of my other ones! I love you all so much and I wouldn't be here without each one of you!**

**AN 2: Please be warned that this piece is absolute and pure filth! Nearly five thousand words of pure PWP. There is anal sex, so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**AN 3:** I have some other ideas for this story, but if you have prompts - leave them in a review and I will try to accommodate everyone!****

**Beta:**** currently un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's, only Serafina and my story.**

* * *

><p>"You paint?" Serafina quirked an eyebrow as she surveyed the artworks that were hung up on the wall.<p>

"Yes," he nodded.

"They're quite good." She told him and then sauntered to his work table. Bottles of paint, brushes and blank canvas rested there along with some crumpled up drawings. The two had met at a bar and Klaus was immediately drawn to the woman who was now in his drawing room. He wasn't sure what attracted him to her. Sure, she was a beautiful woman with long dark locks and eyes as blue as the Mediterranean, but there was something else about her. Perhaps it was her scent that reminded him of the Italian beaches or the way she eyed him hungrily with those stunning blue orbs of hers.

"Thank you, darling. Although I seen to be having some difficulty lately." Klaus stood behind her now and she shifted slightly.

"What kind of difficultly?" Serafina turned over her shoulder, peering over at him.

"Well, for one, my muse has seem to run off." Klaus growled. "She can be a nasty little tease when she wants to be."

Serafina's oceanic blue gaze darkened slightly. "She? Your muse is a woman?"

Klaus smirked, nodding slowly. "That she is. And I must warn you that I don't like being teased." His voice was low and husky, making a pool of liquid rush to Serafina's panties. Klaus must have picked up on it since her scent was clouding the air and that only made his smirk grow wider.

"Well, I assure you that I only tease if I know I can promise that I will finish what I've started." She purred seductively and bit her bottom lip. In an effort to hide her obvious arousal, the mermaid turned back to the table, so she was facing away from Klaus's prying eyes. She felt a temporary relief, but his presence was suddenly looming much closer to her than it was before. His body heat was emanating from him, the warmth licking at her skin from underneath her clothes. Serafina's breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers curl around the collar of her jacket. Ever so slowly, Klaus eased the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing more of her smooth, tanned skin. She let out a sigh and welcomed the cooling air around her.

"Better?" Klaus's voice was at her ear now and she involuntarily shivered.

"Much better," she replied and placed her hands on the table to try and steady her wobbling legs. Klaus's aura was a powerful one. It made men tremble and women want to submit to him. He craved having control over everything and everyone in his life and nine times out of ten, he did.

Lips enclosed her earlobe and his tongue lapped at the warm skin. Serafina's blue eyes immediately fell closed and her grip on the table tightened. He lightly nibbled there before licking up the shell of her ear. The mermaid whimpered and ground her thighs together wantonly. His hands found the tiny zipper at the back of her top and gently slid it down. Once the zipper reached the end, she slipped her arms out of the straps and tossed it to the floor. Klaus placed his hands on her hips and his thumbs brushed over her hip bones. The mermaid wasn't sure if she could take this much longer. She reached her hands behind her and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, whining that he was wearing too much clothing. In a flash, the shirt was off him and his naked chest pressed against her naked back. In another flash, Serafina was whipped around and hoisted up onto the table. Startled by the vamp movements, her arms flailed out and she knocked over an open bottle of blue paint. Normally she'd apologize for being so clumsy, but instead, she dipped her hand in the cool liquid. Taking her index finger, she drew a long, blue line down Klaus's chest and he raised a curious eyebrow at her actions. The mermaid smirked back as she continued to paint Klaus's hard body. She steered clear of the tattoo on the left side of his chest, merging with his shoulder. It was a tattoo of a large feather and little fibers were broken off from it. Little birds formed from these fibers and she found herself running her fingertips over the black lines and shapes, blue paint smearing over them. Suddenly and quite roughly, Klaus gripped her wrist, halting her movements.

"I should punish you for wasting my paint," he narrowed his eyes at her.

Serafina remained calm even though the tone of his voice scared her and thrilled her at the same time. "We're not wasting them. We're creating our own art, Klaus." She told him smartly and then she leaned closer to him. "But if you're so focused on punishing me, I wouldn't mind it one bit." Her sensual purrs made him snap and in an instant, Serafina found her top half leaning against the table, just to the side of the spilled paint. She tried to get herself up, but Klaus pushed her back to the tables surface.

"Oh no, love. You are not to move." His compulsion quickly took hold and she was wishing that she took Damon's advice to drink vervain. He then walked to stand directly behind her and he roughly ground his hardness against her clothed bottom. The mermaid let out a throaty moan, he felt heavenly and she could only imagine about what he felt like inside her.

"Klaus," she so desperately wanted to rub her hips against him, but his compulsion stopped from performing such acts.

"Patience," he cooed and massaged her clothed bottom. He then lifted up her skirt and bunched up the fabric to sit on her hips. The hybrid's mouth watered seeing that she was completely bare for him.

"Well, well. What have we here?" His large hands cupped her cheeks and squeezed firmly. "Such a naughty thing. You're wearing no panties."

"I don't hear your dick complaining." The mermaid smirked and Klaus chuckled before hovering his hands over the bottles of paint.

"Shh, never disturb an artist at work." He playfully chided as his hand moved from one bottle to the next. What color should be brandish her bottom with? Green? Purple? Black? No, no, no. When his eyes finally did find the color he desired, he snatched it up and squeezed some into the palms of his hands, making sure the liquid coated him completely. Klaus licked his lips as he was able to see Serafina's swollen lower lips glistening from the anticipation of her punishment. Her body suddenly lurched forward as a hard slap was delivered to her ass. It hurt, but she moaned out regardless. A shining red handprint decorated her skin and Klaus smirked at his handiwork.

"Beautiful. Simply perfect." He purred. "But, we're not quite done, love." With that, her other cheek was burning with the force of his swat. The mermaid actually screamed this time around, he was rough with her, but at the same time, it felt oh-so sinful.

"More," she pleaded. "I need more."

"That's quite the color on you, love." Two red handprints stared up at him and Klaus could barely keep himself at bay any longer. "Stand up and turn around." He commanded and she obeyed. "Lie back on the table." Again, she followed his every command and waited with bated breath for his next set of orders. His sky blue eyes surveyed his blank canvas, her proud breasts, her tight stomach, and her bare pussy. Klaus then took various colors of paint and dribbled the liquid onto the mermaid's body. Carefully, he spread the paint with his hands and painted along her skin. Serafina relaxed her once tense body and enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands caressing her with the smooth paint. He pressed his hands into her arms and legs as well, making sure to fully appreciate his canvas. All the while, Serafina watched him intently. He really was painting her with skilled precision even though this was purely for fun. Not a drop of paint was wasted and none of them mix into that ugly brown color when too many colors were mixed together. She was a vision of oranges, blues, greens, yellows purples and every color under the rainbow. A work of art indeed.

"Perhaps your muse has come back." She spoke dreamily and Klaus's eyes met hers. "This might be your best work yet."

Klaus took her hands and pulled her to sit up on the table. Their bodies pressed together, the paint smearing from her skin onto his. His lips hovered over hers and he heard the button of his jeans pop open. She grinned teasingly at him and slipped a hand inside, cupping his throbbing cock.

"Well, well. What have we here?" She mocked him and tugged at his commando cock. "I'm not the only naughty one."

A hand threaded in her hair and yanked her roughly. "Why don't you give me my punishment then?"

"Tell me what you want," she whispered.

"Get on your knees and suck me." His pupils dilated and Serafina complied. She hurriedly undid his zipper and slid his pants down to his ankles, allowing his cock to spring out. She was right about him being well endowed. He was a perfect balance of girth and length. No wonder he calls himself the alpha male. Her blue eyes met his own and she bit her lip before rubbing them against his aching tip. He hissed as her tongue tapped against his leaking slit and she hummed at the delicious taste of his pre-come. With the hand that wasn't covered in blue paint, she eagerly stroked him from base to tip. Saliva dribbled from her mouth to lubricate him and she closed her lips around his head. Klaus slowly pumped his hips, filling her mouth with him inch by glorious inch. Serafina's throat expanded to accommodate him, but he was much too large to fit. Her hand stroked the base and balls of him, but Klaus wasn't satisfied. With her lips still wrapped around his cock, Klaus tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.

"You are to take every inch of me." He growled and she slowly nodded. Who was she to deny his command? Serafina's pouty lips parted and she engulfed his massive cock. It twitched happily in her mouth and she hummed around him. She hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around, coating him with saliva. Klaus's hands found her chocolate locks, fisting and tugging at them on each suck while his hips thrust his cock further into her mouth and down her throat. She nearly choked on his girth, but Klaus was relentless. He enjoyed the sound of her gagging around him and continued to ruthlessly fuck her throat. Serafina's hands held his hips, her nails digging into the bones there when she felt herself become lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. The grip on her hair loosened and she immediately pulled back, taking in the air and filling her deprived lungs. His cock was hard and glistening while little dribbles of saliva dripped down her lips. Once she was feeling better, Serafina took his cock in her hands and pumped him while her mouth went to his heavy sac. The skin was pulled tight around them and her tongue laved over his balls.

"Let me see those pretty eyes while you suck me, darling." Klaus's rumbling voice made the mermaid peer up at him, her blue eyes dark with lust. She stroked him faster and sucked a ball into her mouth, all the while, holding his gaze. "That's a good girl. Keep going." He beamed, his head falling back and his eyes rolling in his sockets. He never had a lover quite like Serafina. She knew how to touch him in ways that made his entire body tremble. His orgasm was so close as Serafina worked him harder and he teetered just on the edge when all of the sensations halted abruptly. Serafina's mouth and hands were removed from his cock and balls and she smirked innocently at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Did I say you could stop?" He growled at her.

"No, but I wanted to." She crawled her way up his body, lightly kissing along the way. "I do what I want, not what I'm told, Klaus."

"Well, that's a shame," he tsked and sauntered closer to her. Each step he took towards her, she scampered two steps back until she came into contact with the wall.

"What are you going to do with me?" She tried to hide her excitement that she had a hot and bothered man before her, but the smell of her arousal gave her away completely.

Klaus didn't even answer her, in the blink of an eye she was in his bedroom. He tossed her naked form on the plush sheets and climbed atop her. Serafina saw the slightest flash of amber in his eyes, but that only excited her more. His hard body was pressed into hers and she couldn't help but whimper and grind her hips to cradle his aching cock between their bodies.

"Stop." He compelled and her body went numb. Now, she was a little scared. "Turn over on your hands and knees and spread you legs." She obeyed him and Klaus licked his lips at the delicious view before him. Beads of moisture could be seen dribbling from her swollen lips and her darker hole remained clenched up. His hand prints screamed at him to spank her again, but he'd hold off on that for a moment. "Wider." Serafina opened herself up more to him and laid her upper body on the mattress. He was kneeling behind her and she could feel his cock rubbing against her pussy, her now cool saliva and her juices mixed wonderfully. A few times, his tip would poke at her clit and she'd shiver violently. Serafina was so wound up, that she worried that she'd come as soon as he drove into her. Klaus then removed his cock from her pussy, ignoring her whines of protest and pressed it against her darker entrance. At first, the mermaid tensed, but she remember how pleasurable it was when she Damon fuck her ass.

"Klaus," her breathy moans were tugging on the very little restraint he had left.

"Do you want it?" He asked her and she gave a nod against the sheets, that's about all her body could do. A hard whack on her ass made her cry out. "Tell me what you want."

Serafina panted and clenched the sheets as she felt Klaus lightly tap his cock against her hole. She immediately relaxed, the muscle giving away. "Please, fuck me."

"Good girl." The gentle sounds of his girth smacking against her behind only made Klaus harder, if that was humanly possible. Gathering saliva in his mouth, he spat over the hole, lubricating it. "Now, I want you to take your hand and play with yourself. You are not allowed to touch your pussy." Her right hand rose up off the bed and circled around her body. Her fingers danced up and down the crack of her ass, spreading the thick saliva around before sinking one finger inside her. She sighed and slowly pumped herself for him. Klaus jerked himself off while he watched her hole stretch out enough for her to slip another finger in her ass. The mermaid scissored herself and increased her pace.

"Add another finger." She complied, shoving another finger passed the tight ring of muscle. Klaus spit on her again, giving her more lubrication as he continued to stroke himself. "One more, love." He told her and Serafina fought his compulsion.

"But, it won't fit." She shook her head.

"Make it fit." Klaus compelled and she thrust her three fingers inside her quickly before his compulsion scolded her again. Ever so slowly, a fourth finger slipped inside and she felt a slight stab of pain. It had been a while since she was that stretched out.

"Oh god," Serafina's juices were now running down her thighs and she was almost going to snap.

"You need to be nice and stretched out for me." Klaus chuckled above her and he could see that Serafina was nearing the end of her rope. "Are you close, love?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I need to come," she moaned, her fingers wiggled frantically inside her.

"You will come, Serafina." He purred and let her keep going for the next few moments until he saw the tell tale signs of her orgasm. "Stop."

The mermaid's eyes fell open and her fingers dropped from her ass. The muscle throbbed and the hole remained open from being stretched. "N-no. No, please! Let me come!" She begged.

Klaus smirked, he had her right where he wanted her. "You will not come until I approve of your orgasm."

"I will not come until you approve." Serafina repeated and clenched her teeth.

"All of you mermaids think you're amusing, don't you?" Klaus trailed his fingers over her stretched hole. He had a dream a few weeks ago and knew that it was the work of a mermaid. At first, he didn't believe it, but he brought women home and fucked them. Not a single one reached orgasm. As soon as he spotted Serafina at the bar, he knew that she'd be the one to help him with his problem.

"We can't control who we toy with." Serafina murmured as she felt his cock right at her back entrance.

"Well, after tonight, I can hope that this nightmare will end." He eased just the tip inside her and he groaned as her walls clenched tightly around him.

"It's not fun not being able to make your meals orgasm." The mermaid chuckled but that turned into a muffled moan when he pushed inside her.

"You weren't the one toying around in my head, I would assume it was one of your friends." Klaus inched himself inside until each glorious inch was buried inside her. He was thicker than four fingers and the mermaid was thankful that he compelled her to stretch herself out.

"Possibly," she gasped when he jerked inside her. "Now, will you please fuck me, so we can both get what we want?"

Klaus smirked and pulled his hips back. "With pleasure." One rough thrust and she let out a scream. He was rough with her, but she loved every bruising second of it. His hipbones smashed into her behind while his balls smacked against her tingling pussy. His hands cupped her breasts, flicking and tugging at her raw nipples with each hard thrust. He couldn't get over how tightly she hugged him even after she had stretched herself but he relished in her warm ass. He watched his cock slide in and out, in and out. On each thrust, her walls pulled him back into her, the muscles keeping a tight hold on him. Serafina gripped a pillow and ground her teeth into it in an effort to hold in her screams, but she was too far gone with pleasure to keep herself quiet. His cock was bringing her to new heights and before she knew it, she was back on the edge of her release again. To speed things up, she toyed with her clit, her fingers working wildly to get herself off.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself." Klaus's stern voice made her freeze her movements and she looked over her shoulder pleadingly at him.

"I'm so close. Please, Klaus." She whimpered and moved her fingers again. Angered by her defiance, Klaus gave one hard thrust and stayed there. The mermaid grunted as he was now balls deep in her and Klaus yanked her up by her hair.

"You will not touch yourself," he commanded and her hand immediately dropped from her wet pussy. He gently took her wrist and brought her drenched fingers to his mouth. He suckled each one, cleaning them before releasing them. "So wet for me, love." Serafina nodded and he made a noise of approval in the back of his throat. The hybrid then ground his hips in a tight circle and she trembled against him, her orgasm was just out of reach but she knew now that he had complete control of it.

"Beg." She knew that Klaus was smirking even though she couldn't see him. "I'm waiting,"

"Fuck me hard and make me come, Klaus!" The mermaid rambled as each little thrust inside her brought her closer to completion. "I'm so close and I'm sorry that you were privy to the dream my friend caused you." She added in hopes that would appease him.

"Hmm, keep going." He rumbled as he began to play with her clit. Her body jolted in surprise as she struggled to find words.

"I-I know that mermaids like to tease, but I don't want to. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll never tease another man again. I want you to shoot your hot come inside my ass. I want to feel it inside me." Serafina's head was spinning. She feared that she'd come without his permission and he'd punish her for that. Klaus continued to rub her clit in tiny circles while still thrusting inside her ass as he thought over her answer. He clicked his teeth a few times before pulling all the way out of her.

"Very good answer." His cock then speared her asshole once more and his pace was hurried and sloppy. The sound of skin slapping skin accompanied the sounds of her pants and his groans. "Now, I want you to come for me. I want you to come so hard around me and I want you to feel my come inside you as I ruin you for other men."

His words and his cock sent her flying over the edge. She wasn't even sure what was happening, but for a split second, everything was frozen in time before suddenly catapulting ahead. Serafina screamed, actually screamed as her ass clenched tightly around his still thrusting cock. Her body locked up for a moment, tensing and flexing before letting go in a fit of spasms and shouts. Serafina was fisting the sheets so hard that she heard them ripping and tearing as she rode her incredible orgasm. Her pussy was gushing now too. Fluids spilled from her moist cavern and soiled the bed beneath her but she just let it happen seeing that her control was nonexistent. Sweat dripped from her pores, mixing with her sweet juices and Klaus's balls suddenly cinched up.

"Are you ready for me, darling?" He chuckled in her ear as her endless orgasm crested.

"Yes! Oh god! Come in my ass!" She shouted loudly. "Please, I want it so bad! I-" The feeling of sharp fangs being embedded in her shoulder made her wail out in unbridled ecstasy. Damon and Stefan would always bite her during sex and she always enjoyed it. It heightened the orgasms of both partners significantly and the mermaid quite enjoyed being a vampire's chew toy. Klaus drank hungrily from her and held her close to his body as his cock exploding inside her. He never tasted mermaid blood before, but he could quickly see that he could easily become addicted to it. The taste was different from human blood. It felt as if his thirst was being quenched after traveling for a long journey in the desert. It was delightfully refreshing and Klaus would make sure to have his fill. His come filled her to the brim, spilling out from her back entrance and trailing over her spent pussy. Serafina moaned again, a mini orgasm shooting through her. Her limbs were numb and she could barely feel him removing his cock and fangs from her. Her hole contracted, pushing more of his come out and he grunted watching her. The two collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting and shaking in little tremors as they came down from their highs. Serafina was at a loss for words, she was positive that after screaming so much that she had awoken the whole neighborhood. Blood trickled still from her shoulder, having not being healed and she quickly felt herself losing consciousness, but Klaus quickly pressed his wrist to her mouth. She daintily suckled his blood, feeling the bite heal itself and she let go with a tired moan. Serafina curled up on one of the pillows and let out a tired sigh. She felt Klaus's body spoon into hers and his lips fluttered over her healed shoulder.

"Your reputation precedes you." The mermaid murmured sleepily and Klaus smirked against her skin.

"Is that so?" He nibbled on the skin here and there, enjoying watching her wiggle and squirm around. "You mermaids are a tricky bunch to locate."

"Well, we don't normally go on land." She replied and turned to face him. "How did you find me anyways?"

Klaus smirked widely and placed a strong hand on her hip, pulling her close to him. "I asked a friend of mine who happens to be well experienced when it comes to you lot."

"Hmm, and may I ask who this friend is?" Serafina giggled quietly and reached out to lick a droplet of blood that clung to his lips.

"Damon Salvatore."

"I knew it!" She scooted closer to him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. "That bad boy is always giving away my secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you have a prompt that you'd wanna see - leave it in a review and I will try to accommodate everyone!<strong>


	8. I'll see you after class

**Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water**

**Chapter 8: I'll see you after class**

**Beta:**** myself**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD. I only own my characters and story.**

* * *

><p>"This is the third time this week, Miss Palantina."<p>

"I know, Mr. Saltzman." A quiet reply came from a blue eyed brunette that was sitting across from him. She shifted awkwardly in her seat on the other side of her teacher's desk. Her proud breasts pressed tightly against her white uniform shirt. The top few buttons were opened, alluding to her impressive cleavage that made all the boys whistle and stare when she sauntered down the hallways. She crossed her legs, the pleats of her skirt rising just a little higher over her thighs. Normally, she'd be sent to the principal's office for her choice of outfit, but today she was getting reprimanded for something entirely different.

"You know the rules." Alaric produced a slip of paper from a drawer in his desk, wiggling it in front of her. "Passing notes in class again."

Serafina didn't answer, her eyes were focused on the scrap of paper that she had passed to a friend of hers. Naturally it wasn't meant for anyone else's eyes, but it managed to fall right into her teacher's hands.

_"I'll take that." Mr. Saltzman swiped the paper from her hand and she gave him a pleading look, but she was ignored. Busted yet again for passing notes during Mr. Saltzman's history lessons. School was never her thing. She just liked going to see her friends and she couldn't care about her education. Her teacher's footsteps were heavy against the wooden floor as he moseyed on back to the front of the class and she knew that he was pissed that he'd caught her again, but her panic level rose once she saw him unfold the piece of notebook paper. If he read what the note said even to himself, she'd be in so much more trouble. The class leaned over the front of their desks, eager to hear what Serafina had written, _

_but Alaric remained silent. Some students started to whisper to their friends as they watched their teacher's eyes scan over the elegantly scrawled words on the note. Serafina held her breath and prayed that Mr. Saltzman wouldn't dare read it aloud and thankfully, her prayer was answered when he folded the note back up again. He opened up his desk drawer and dropped the note inside. When he closed the drawer, locking it, his eyes met hers._

_"I'll see you after class."_

The brunette was shaken from her recollection of the events that happened only about an hour ago when Mr. Saltzman handed her the note. His large hand slid the paper over to her and he cleared his throat.

"Read it." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Out loud."

Serafina stared down at the creased paper, lines running all along it from being folded, unfolded, and refolded again. She swallowed thickly and took up the note in her hands. Her cerulean orbs found her scribbles of hearts and stars around the actual written note and she looked back at her teacher again.

"Go on. Think of this as an opportunity to redo your oral presentation that you never did last week." Serafina flinched visibly. Ouch, Mr. Saltzman really knew how to kick a dog when its down and in this case, Serafina was the whimpering dog with her tail between her legs. Taking a readying breath, she began to read and hoped that this would all be over soon.

"Mr. Saltzman is a god. I want him so bad and I'd do anything to have him. His voice makes me so wet that whenever I get up out of my chair I have to check for any wet spots. Whenever he leans over my desk to help me with something, I wish that he would just rip my uniform off and take me right in front of the class." Serafina's throat was dry already and this was only the beginning. Mr. Saltzman was still watching her, a blank look on his face.

"Sometimes, I dream about him." She started reading again and her hands shook. "Sometimes it's just us. Sometimes there are other people with us, but mainly it's just me and him. In my dreams, I would waltz up to his desk after class after everyone left and I ask him for help on an assignment. He naturally accepts because he loves to help others, but when he stands to make his way to my desk, I stop him. I ease him back down again and I sink to my knees. My mouth sucks his thick cock while I play with myself through my soaking panties and I realize that I can't wait for him anymore. I just have to take him. I push him down in his chair and straddle his hips, he doesn't object at all. If anything, he welcomes it and his short nails dig into my skin when I finally sit down on him. When we are alone, it goes much differently than when someone is with us. Other times, another person enters my dreams. The principal, Mr. Salvatore likes to make an appearance too." Serafina's voice breaks as she mentions the name of her principal. This is all too much. Her cheeks are bright res and her hands are trembling. "Mr. Saltzman, I can't-"

"I didn't say that you could stop, Miss Palantina." The girl froze and looked to the door to see none other than Mr. Salvatore standing just in the doorway. When had he come in? Serafina hadn't even heard the door open and close again. He was impeccably dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt, a black tie hanging around his neck. His short fringe of hair fell over his blue eyes. _Those eyes_, Serafina sighed to herself. His were the kind of eyes that could make any girl drop their panties.

"Mr. Salvatore, you're just in time to watch me discipline one of my students." Mr. Saltzman stood from his desk. Serafina couldn't even meet the ice blue gaze of her principal in an effort to keep the dark fantasies from swirling around in her head. "Do you know, Miss Palantina?"

Mr. Salvatore walked forward to the desk, looking up and down Serafina's body the entire time. "Ah, yes. The girl who likes to roll up her skirt." Serafina blushed harder at that. So, he'd noticed her attempts to get him to look at her? Most of the girls did it too, but Serafina would always fold up the waistband of her skirt to show a little more skin than the other girls.

"And she is also the girl who likes to write about her sexual fantasies with school faculty." Her teacher added and gestured to the note again. "Why don't you read for Mr. Salvatore what he does to you in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Actually, Ric." He shook his head. "You know that I'm more of a visual man, so I'd like a demonstration." Serafina's eyes went wide, the blue in them becoming bigger and bigger as the seconds ticked on.

"But..."

"You know very well that I don't like to be kept waiting, Miss Palantina." Her principal snapped. Serafina shakily rose to her feet and looked up at Mr. Salvatore from under her thick, feathered eyelashes. She could hear the clock ticking loudly on the wall, mocking her and ebbing her on to make a move, but she couldn't bring her limbs to move.

"Too long." Mr. Salvatore growled and pushed the young girl to her knees. He signaled for Alaric to come over while he unbuttoned his slacks. Serafina's gasped as both her teacher and principal were fishing their rigid cocks from their confines. Each man was well endowed, the veins bulging from under the skin and little drops of pre cum accumulating along their tips.

"Get on with it, Miss Palantina. Our cocks aren't going to suck themselves." Alaric rumbled from above her and very hesitantly, Serafina's hands gripped a cock in each hand. She began to stroke them slowly at first since it was difficult to get a steady rhythm going, but once she found it, she had both men panting.

"Spit on them. Get them nice and wet." Mr. Salvatore ordered and Serafina dribbled saliva on each cock, coating them with the thick substance. He then leaned down and tore the remaining buttons of her uniform open, exposing her lace bra.

"Good God." Alaric moaned and yanked her bra to the side, allowing one of her breasts to pop out. His nimble fingers teased her nipple, twisting and pinching. A hand was suddenly treaded within Serafina's locks, pulling her towards her principal's cock.

"Wrap those sinful lips of yours around my cock and suck." Serafina could hardly deny Mr. Salvatore since the very swollen tip of his cock was against her lips, so she parted them and his cock slid inside her mouth. Damon immediately moaned aloud, his head falling back on his shoulders. "Such an eager little cocksucker." His hand in her hair held her head still and he thrust his hips back and forth, pushing more of his length in her mouth. Serafina whimpered at the little pains that emitted from her scalp, but the feeling of Mr. Salvatore's cock in her mouth soothed the pain. Alaric was still playing with her nipples, he had freed the other one by snapping her bra right off her body, and he was watching Serafina suck his colleague's cock with such enjoyment that he wanted in on the action. So, he yanked the girl's hair, making her cry out around Damon's cock and he brought his to her mouth.

"C'mon, you filthy slut. Show us how much you love sucking cock." He growled and fucked her mouth. The brunette's tongue danced over her teacher's cock and she looked up at him. Damon grinned at the scene before him and moved closer.

"I think she can fit both of us in her mouth." He suggested and Serafina made a sound of distaste.

Alaric grinned too, his cock still pistoning inside Serafina's mouth. "I think she can too, Damon." He released Serafina's hair, allowing her to breath as he moved closer. "Open wide, Miss Palantina."

Serafina shook her head, a look of fear in her eyes. "You both won't fit." Damon tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly at her.

"Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth." He demanded roughly and pushed his cock against her lips. "The quicker you submit, the easier it will be for you."

"Maybe you'll enjoy it." Alaric mentioned and gripped his own cock, rubbing it against her lips. Taking a readying breath, Serafina opened her mouth as wide as it could go and Damon slipped in first, clearly being the greedy one. With him nestled inside her mouth, there was barely room for Alaric, but she opened her mouth wider. Alaric pushed inside, fighting with Damon to get some room, but they were soon both inside her mouth. It was painful, her mouth being stretched to take them and she could feel the skin on her lips cracking. Damon pet the side of her cheek which was bulging and smiled approvingly down at her.

"You look so sexy with your mouth stuffed to the brim." He purred. Little hot tears ran down Serafina's cheeks, the pain was quickly becoming unbearable for her and she was fighting the urge to gag. She gave a muffled reply, trying to tell them that it hurt too much, but they ignored her. Instead, they began taking turns thrusting in and out of her mouth.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Alaric panted and slapped Serafina's breasts, enjoying watching them bounce around. Saliva fell from her mouth, dribbling over her skin and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She could feel the both of them twitching eagerly inside her mouth, so she sucked down harder on them. Both men howled, spurring their thrusts faster and spearing Serafina's mouth.

"Is this what it says in your note?" They continued to fuck her tiny mouth ruthlessly. "About how much you like to suck on your teacher's and your principal's cock?" Serafina nodded her head, a very muffled reply coming from her mouth.

Damon tsked and tugged on her hair, removing both cocks from her mouth. "Answer him."

"Yes!" She wriggled around, Mr. Salvatore's grip was so tight in her hair. "Yes! I love it!"

"Better." Alaric grunted and looked to Damon. "You wanna cum in her mouth?"

The other man shook his head, palming his aching cock. "I have other places in mind where I want to cum."

Serafina was ready to protest, but Mr. Saltzman's cock in her mouth halted any and all attempts to speak up for herself. For now, she was at her teacher's mercy and he wasn't going easy on her. He was forcing himself deeply into her mouth, so much so that she felt his head ramming the back of her throat. Alaric growled loudly, fisting her hair as his thrusts became more frantic and powerful. She was gagging uncontrollably, unable to breath with her teacher's cock in her mouth.

"Fuck! Your mouth feels so good around my cock!" The man hissed as his balls drew up, ready to unload his essence into her mouth. "You better fucking swallow or else you're getting punished." His threat made her shiver and then sudden spurts of warm cum coated her mouth. Alaric continued thrusting, making it especially difficult for Serafina to catch each drop, but she managed to catch all of it. On one particularly hard buck of his hips, he hit the back of her throat and it triggered her gag reaction. She couldn't hold it down and she broke out into a fit of coughs. Frantically, she tried to save the cum that dribbled onto the floor but the damage was done. With an embarrassed sulk, she looked up at her teacher who was not pleased at all.

"I...Mr. Saltzman-"

He grabbed her by her arms, hoisting her to her feet and he shoved the girl against his desk. "I told you if you didn't swallow that you'd get punished."

"Please! It...it was an accident!" She whimpered, but he whipped her around and pinned her upper body to the wooden surface.

"It's a little too late for that." He hissed and opened up the top right drawer of his desk. He managed to catch Serafina's wandering eyes craning to see what he was reaching for and he forced her head to turn in the other direction. The girl was now looking at Mr. Salvatore who had ripped her short skirt to shreds, but left her in just a pair of panties.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry! Please stop this!" She begged helplessly and he shook his head.

"No can do, Miss Palantina. Mr. Saltzman asked you to do something and you failed to follow directions. I'm afraid that you'll have to be punished." She could see a glint of remorse in his bright eyes, but that quickly diminished when he saw his colleague come around the girl's body, standing behind her. Serafina felt her teacher tracing something over her behind and she was tempted to sneak a peak, but she didn't want to get an even worse punishment that she was about to receive. Whatever Mr. Saltzman was holding was now sneaking underneath the rim of her panties and both men gave a whistle of approval.

"Now I see why she likes to roll up her skirts." Mr. Salvatore grinned and yanked her panties down so her behind was exposed. "You like showing that perfect ass to all the boys, don't you?"

Serafina nodded shamefully against the desk, making both men chuckle and smirk. They loved getting their little power kicks from being in control and they were certain to take full control over the nearly naked girl bent over on the desk. The object that Mr. Saltzman was wielding made gentle circles over her firm behind, her skin prickling from the very sensation. Perhaps this punishment wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Whack.

Whack.

Whack.

Serafina's entire body bucked on the table, but the two men pushed her down to the desk, holding her still. She let out a cry, but that only earned her more smacks. Stings of pain blossomed over her bottom and she clenched her teeth tightly in her mouth. Another hard smack, then another, and then another.

"Why are you getting punished?" Alaric asked and twirled his ruler in his hands. Serafina didn't answer quick enough and he brought the ruler down again. "Why?"

"Be-because I didn't swallow all of your cum." She hushed quickly.

"That's right. I told you to do it, but your little mouth couldn't even take our cocks." He growled, spanking her another four times. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mr. Saltzman!" She blubbered as he continued hitting her. "I'll be a good girl. I promise."

"You better." Her principal chided and gently rubbed over her raw behind. "Your ass is nice and red. It's a pretty color on you."

"I'll be good! I swear!" Serafina said, craning her behind up towards his smooth touches.

"Ric, if you don't mind, I'd like to implement my own punishment." He held his hand out for the ruler and Alaric handed it over as much as he wanted to wail on Serafina's perky behind all day long. Serafina stiffened hearing that Mr. Salvatore would be punishing her now. She'd always seen girls running out of his office in tears and even some of the guys too. If she thought that Mr. Saltzman punishment was bad, she could only imagine what would happen to her now.

"Stand up and turn around. Face me." He instructed and she did so quite quickly, not wanting her behind to be brandished anymore. Damon hummed in approval and placed the ruler down on the desk before moving closer to her. He could see that she was afraid of what he'd do to her, but his intentions were slightly different from that of his colleague. He gently stroked her hair and ducked his head into the crook of her neck. He left a trail of hot kisses and he felt the girl's form relax just a bit. Her hands remained at her sides, while Damon's fingers pulled at her panties. He slid them down her legs and tossed them to the side.

"Sit on the edge of the desk. Legs spread wide open." Nodding, she did what she was told and felt rather exposed as the cool air hit her lips. Her legs hung open and Damon's eyes grew dark seeing her freshly shaven pussy. He could even spy little dribbles of her wetness staining her inner thighs.

"What a pretty pussy you have." He murmured and could hardly stop the images of his cock pounding her from entering his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Serafina whispered and that brought a smile to his lips.

"Good girl." He praised and drew closer, taking the ruler in his hand again. He immediately saw her fear surfacing again and he gently cooed to her. "Shh, it's okay. I won't be spanking you with this unless you're a bad girl. You're going to be good for me, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore. I'll be a good girl."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." He grinned and motioned for her to lay down on the desk. She did and liked the cooling feeling against her back and her red behind. She then felt the tip of the ruler against her bare breast. Teasingly, he circled her hardening nipple, making the girl squirm on the desk.

Tap

Serafina gasped as the ruler came into contact with her nipple. It was a strange sensation to be hit there, but she quite liked it. It wasn't too hard where she'd still feel the sting, but it was enough to illustrate that he was still the one in control. She quite liked this punishment, however she knew very well that it wasn't over. He trailed the hard ruler down her body, dancing around her belly button and he reached her hip bones. Stepping closer, his hand reached forward and spread her pussy lips that were soaked with her arousal. Mr. Salvatore then brought the ruler to hover over her exposed clit. In a quick motion, he brought it down into contact with her bud, much like how he toyed with her nipples. Serafina whimpered loudly at the slight bit of pleasure and pain that shot up her spine. He tapped against her clit again and again, each hit making her squirm around on the surface of the desk. It felt so wonderfully good and she was only getting wetter as he continued.

"I think she likes this better." Damon smirked and turned the ruler on its side, the rigid edge settling between her lips. Ever so slowly, he began to rub the ruler up and down her slick pussy, starting from the bottom and sliding all the way up to her clit. Serafina was moaning now, her juices dribbling all over the desk and she bucked her hips to meet the ruler. He removed the ruler and brought it up to his lips. His tongue darted out and sampled her taste. Humming softly and nodding, he then went back to slowly fucking her clit with the ruler. Meanwhile, Alaric's eyes were glued to the sight and his hand stroked his quickly swelling cock.

"See? She is a good girl, Mr. Saltzman." He praised and watched her with hungry eyes.

"She does have some redeeming qualities." Her teacher agreed. "There is still the matter of that note, Miss Palantina."

The girl was in a haze until she heard her name being called. Her head snapped up and she looked between both men. She sat up slowly and got to her feet, clearing her throat.

"I...I want everything in that note to happen. I want you both to have your wicked way with me. I want you both to ruin me and make me scream in pleasure." Her voice was filled with lust, her eyes darkening with the thought of giving herself to these men.

They both grinned widely and started to undo their ties when she shook her head. "No, let me." Her hands rose and closed around Alaric's tie first, pulling at it and loosening the fabric until it came free and gave away. It fell to the floor and her fingers maneuvered the buttons of his shirt. Her lips were quick to trace the skin that was being revealed with each undone button. Her teacher groaned approvingly as her tongue licked at his prickling skin and she quickly moved to Damon who was waiting patiently. She repeated the same treatment to him, so that they were both completely naked and bare for her eyes. She guided Alaric to his desk and prompted him to lie down. Serafina crawled up his body, shimmying her hips the entire way and she slowly thrust her hips against his swollen cock. She jerked him off with her lips for a few moments until his gruff order to get going. Taking his cock in her hand, she guided him into her and slid down so he filled her completely. Alaric groaned loudly, his head falling back and Serafina leaned down, pressing their chests together. She kissed the crook of his neck and slid her tongue over the spots where she nipped with her blunt teeth. She was doing this for quite some time while staying completely stationary on top of him. In fact, she didn't stop her gentle sucks until she felt something wet touch her behind. Peering over her shoulder, she saw Damon spitting in between her cheeks, making her darker hole much slicker and easier to penetrate. He pressed his head against her and she gasped out, a little bit of pain shocking her nerves, but he quietly shushed her.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear and she nodded while moving back onto him. With each inch, her grip on the desk tightened and her teeth bit down harder on Alaric's skin. She allowed her body to stretch for him and before long, he was buried inside her along with her teacher. "Good girl."

Alaric's hands snuck into her hair, massaging her scalp and making her purr contently. "How do you feel?"

Serafina lifted her head up from her teacher's shoulder and she smiled. "I feel good." It was an experience that she couldn't really explain. She was achingly full to the point that she really thought if any of them moved just slightly that she'd cum right then and there. There was pain, yes, but it was quickly diminishing to double the pleasure. Her eyes met Damon's as she turned to look at him. "I want more."

He smirked, placing his hands on her hips and leaning down. "Oh, you'll get more." He pulled his hips back slowly and began to push into her ass again. Alaric started to move as well, his cock sliding in and out of her slick pussy. After a few moments of lopsided thrusting, the two men developed a rhythm that was devilishly pleasurable for all of them. Serafina whimpered in Alaric's collarbone, biting and sucking as both cocks drove in and out of her. His skin was beginning to bruise and he knew that he'd have to cover them up so that the other students in the class wouldn't see.

"Fuck! You both feel so good filling up my pussy and my ass!" She whimpered and braced her hands on Alaric's chest. Damon's lips suckled her shoulder, his sharp teeth brushing over her skin and making her tremble and shiver between them. Alaric trapped her earlobe between his teeth, pulling it through and wiggling his tongue around it.

"So fucking good." Alaric hissed and cupped her breasts, thumbing her already tender nipples. "Do you like us fucking you raw?"

"Oh, God, yes! I love it!" She moaned. "Maybe I'll pass more notes in class if it means you'll fuck me."

Damon and Alaric both chuckled, taking a hold of her body and guiding her to move faster, sensing their releases just out of reach. "Consider it a promise." They grabbed at her skin, pulling and yanking at her hair, and bruising her skin with their lips. "Shit, I'm gonna fucking cum."

"P-please!" She shrieked out, feeling her walls tightened significantly.

"Please, what?" Alaric prodded and twisted her nipple.

"Please cum in me!" Serafina begged. "All of it! I want it all!"

"What do you think, Ric? Should we give it to her?" Damon grunted and Alaric gave him a challenging look over the girl's shoulder.

"Beg for it and maybe we'll give you what you want." He said and whacked her behind roughly.

"I wanna feel your hot cum shooting in my ass and in my pussy. I wanna feel it dripping out when you're both finished with me." Her mind was becoming a pleasure filled haze and her body was strung up so tightly that she felt as if she might explode. "God, please! Give it to me!"

Damon's fangs suddenly sharpened hearing her request and he traced them against her shoulder. "Ask and you shall receive." He firmly bit down, tearing the skin and Serafina stiffened between them for barely a second before cumming around the both of them. Screaming and writhing, her walls contracted, squeezing and wrenching their cocks in a deathly grip. Alaric felt the familiar sensation of his balls drawing up and a string of profanities left his lips as he spilled inside her hot walls. Damon followed suite, but was too busy drinking in the thick ambrosia from Serafina that he faintly recognized his own cum filling her other hole. Serafina's entire body trembled and she collapsed on Alaric who was practically floating out of his body. The vampire unlatched his fangs from her and licked the trails clean just so the bleeding would stop. He moaned and nuzzled her back, murmuring how good of a fuck she was and hesitantly pulled out of her. After regaining her strength, Serafina shakily climbed off her teacher and proceeded to get dressed alongside Damon.

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this." Alaric sighed while he still remained stationary on the desk.

"Oh, come on, Ric." Damon droned and put on his shirt. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy fucking a mermaid."

"Now you're making me feel bad." Serafina pouted and patted Alaric's stomach. Her eyes wandered down to his sated cock and she gently kissed the tip.

"Oh, I enjoyed it." The teacher corrected himself and started to get dressed as well. "It's just...mermaids?"

The woman nodded as she pulled up her skirt and panties. "Yep. And I promise that you won't run into anymore problems now that we did the deed."

"That's a relief." The man sighed, buttoning his pants.

"So, who was the girl in your dreams?" Damon asked curiously.

Alaric shrugged bewilderedly. "Don't know. She was some blonde girl. Definitely not you." He cast a glance to Serafina.

"Hmm, I think one of my friends has been up to her old tricks lately. Because told me that she was blonde too. If it's who I think it is..."

"Klaus?!" Damon suddenly interjected. "You had sex with that hybrid freak?!"

"Is that jealousy I hear, Damon?" She looked accusingly at him and he just shrugged it off.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that there is another mermaid in Mystic Falls?" The teacher quirked an eyebrow.

The mermaid nodded. "It's very possible. I guess we'll have to find out who it is before they start causing even more trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, it looks like one of Serafina's friends is having a grand old time with the residents of Mystic Falls. First Klaus and now Alaric ;) Who would you like to see next? Please review and also check out the fourth installment to the DamonCassandra saga. It is called Bloodlines and promos for TVD and TO are up and running!**


	9. The Other Mikaelson Brother

**Wet Eyelashes and Eyes the Color of Water**

**Chapter 9: The Other Mikaelson Brother**

**Beta:**** None**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD or TO. I only own my characters and my story.**

* * *

><p>Blackness.<p>

It was all Serafina could see as her eyes moved back and forth beneath the soft silk. A tight knot was tied at the back of her to ensure the black blindfold over her eyes would stay secure and it was so dark that she couldn't sense any bit of movement in the room. The air in the room was a bit chilly, causing her nipples to distend from her naked breasts and a little shiver to rock her body. A dull ache plagued her arms which were raised above her head and the same silk material was wrapped around her wrists. Each wrist was separate from the other and the silks tied to them were connected to a hook in the ceiling. Her bare feet shifted over the wooden floor to adjust her body and the soft material of her panties brushed against her skin. They came to rest right under her breasts and they were made of a thin lace that stretched over her skin, leaving little to the imagination.

That much she did know, but she was quickly growing bored with waiting for someone. Because her eyesight had been taken away from her, her sense of hearing had been amplified, but she couldn't hear anyone. She remembered being out with Elijah, the eldest Mikaelson brother, but that's all she could remember. The two had been seeing each other after Klaus introduced them and they shared a connection right away. His seriousness intrigued her and she was quite anxious to see that serious exterior give way and it did. He was a man who could laugh, and smile, and joke with her. She enjoyed the two sides of him very much and she could easily tell that Elijah was a noble man who had great respect for women. He was also a lover of the arts which is something Serafina had a weakness for. Not to mention he wore expensive suits and had impeccable taste.

Klaus had solicited the mermaid's help shortly after they shared their time together and she had cured him of his inability to satisfy a woman. Now, he wasn't completely sure if Elijah had been plagued by Serafina's mer-friend Arista, but he figured that she was terrorizing almost everyone in Mystic Falls, so he wanted to protect his brother. The pair hit it off immediately and Serafina quite enjoyed his old world charm. He was such a gentleman and was very well educated, much like his siblings. He moved elegantly and he had an aura that was not easily ignored by anyone. Their dates would consist of dinner at an expensive restaurant, or going to the opera or the ballet or even to fancy parties and Serafina enjoyed every single date. However, Klaus had mentioned to Serafina that his brother would be a tough case to take and she found herself agreeing with him. While they did have a grand time on their dates, Elijah made not one move towards her.

_"It's been five dates, Klaus." Serafina whined. "Five dates and not even a kiss on the cheek!"_

_"I did tell you that my brother was going to be difficult." He rolled his eyes and dabbed a spot of paint on his canvas with a brush. "You could always force him."_

_The mermaid shook her head back and forth. "No, because if I force it, it won't work. He has to want me in order for Arista's magic to break. Besides, you don't even know if Elijah has had any dreams."_

_"You're right. I don't, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."_

Rather be safe than sorry, she scoffed to herself. She balanced on the balls of her feet and hummed hearing her back crack. She gave a long sigh and stretched her aching arms. She really hoped that someone would be coming home soon, but she hoped that it wasn't Kol. That vampire was a little too condescending for her and most times when he was in the house, she wanted to smack him. Serafina prayed that Arista would keep away from him just so that she wouldn't have to sleep with him. She'd met Rebekah too and she knew that the Original sister didn't like her one bit. When she'd heard out about Klaus' affair with the mermaid, Rebekah actually called her a slew of choice words and none of them were compliments. Oh, well, at least one Mikaelson liked her. Hopefully she could up that number after encounter with Elijah.

The turning of the lock made her turn her attention to where she guessed the door would be judging by the sound and she held her breath hearing the door creak open and shut closed. The lock was turned again and it thudded into place before the sound of soft footsteps were making their way to her. She craned her head to try and see who had come into the room, but the blindfold hadn't moved from its place around her head. She let out a low, frustrated growl and fought against the silks on her wrists. The footsteps stopped and for a few moments, everything in the room was silent. Eerily silent. Serafina could only hear her own heart beating in her ears. The air around her suddenly gusted against her body and goose bumps prickled all over her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck rose up feeling a warm touch just hovering over it and she was terrified for a split second.

"Elijah?" Her voice was soft and shaking.

"Yes, my dear. It's me." His breath puffed on the back of her neck and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God it wasn't Kol." She chuckled to herself and Elijah did too. His hands cupped her waist and he pressed his body into hers. Serafina let out a little moan under her breath feeling the material of his suit against her naked skin. Lips were at her neck and she could feel him lightly caressing the skin.

"What brought this on?" She asked him.

His light brushing against her neck stopped, so that he could speak clearly to her. "Well, I remember my brother telling me that you were quite upset that I hadn't made any advances on you."

The mermaid stiffened in his hold. Klaus had actually told him that?! "Elijah, I-"

"Let me finish." His gentle command made her swallow the rest of her words and she listened to him. "Serafina, when I am with a woman I like to take my time. I want to know what makes her tick." Hands began to wander as he spoke to her and she pressed herself back into his hard body. "I want to know what excites her." His teeth enclosed around her earlobe and he yanked at the skin, making the mermaid jump in his hold and let out a gasp which then gave way to soft whimpers as he suckled the skin for a bit. One of his hands had managed to sneak up to her breasts and his fingers were delightfully torturing her nipple. "I want to know what she craves." Her back arched to meet his touch, pushing more of her breast into his hand and soon both hands were working at her breasts. Fingers stroked her nipples while his big hands palmed and massaged her breasts.

Serafina had never seen this sensual, yet erotic side from Elijah and it only turned her onto him even more. Wetness pooled between her clenching thighs and she rested her head on his shoulder in a fit of pure pleasure. He was finally touching her and she was lost in the sensations that he was giving her. After he had massaged her breasts, his right hand slipped into her panties and slid down her stomach to her already dripping folds. His fingers trailed all over her sweet pussy, but he left her clit untouched, earning a whine from the mermaid. Digits danced before her entrance and she wiggled her hips about to make him understand that she needed him desperately. When he finally touched her clit, a loud moan escaped her lips and her hands clenched around the silks that were holding her arms in the air.

"Do you understand why I've been so resistant to touching you now?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Y-Yes, yes I do." She stammered and undulated her hips in pace with his flicking fingers. "Elijah, please understand that when I went to your brother, I was worried that you felt nothing for me. I suppose I'm not used to a gentleman like you."

His fingers stilled which she was ready to protest about, but she stopped herself from doing so when he removed her underwear. He peeled it off as if it were a second skin and he helped her to maneuver it down her legs. Once it was tossed to the corner of the room, he skimmed his fingers down her sides, earning a few giggles from the mermaid.

"Serafina, you are a beautiful woman and you should be treated as such." His voice was a bit farther away from her now and she found herself looking as to where he was in the room. She could hear the rustling of clothes nearby and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation. She'd never seen Elijah naked before, but if being well endowed ran in the family, then she would be in for a treat.

Now naked, Elijah stood in front of her, making sure to be very quiet, so she wouldn't know that he was there. He contemplated taking off the blindfold, but he decided against it knowing that taking away one sight would make the other senses of the human body amplify. He gently cupped her cheek and angled her head so that if she were not blindfolded, they'd be staring into each other's eye. Serafina's bottom lip quivered and Elijah soothed it by running his tongue across it. It seemed like ages had passed before he finally pressed his lips to hers, but when it happened, Serafina thought she might go nuclear. Kissing Elijah was unlike anything she ever felt and she immediately craved more of him. Their tongues curled together, stroking one another and their lips moved elegantly. She tried to move her arms to comb through his hair, but scowled when the silks held her back.

"I want to touch you." She mewled against his lips and he made a little nip at her bottom lip. "I want to see you."

"In time, but I'm having my fun now." He told her with a grin. His lips were now moving down her body and she was rubbing her thighs together to increase the friction that she needed there. He skated over her breasts, giving a firm tug to each nipple and be was soon on his knees before her. Pressing his hands on her thighs, he indicated for her to spread her legs and when she did, the sweet aroma of her arousal hit him like a freight train. He could feel the purplish veins speckling beneath his eyes and his fangs grew as well just at the thought of tasting her. He positioned himself beneath her and gave one last look up the mermaid's body.

His tongue lapped at her core and Serafina could do nothing but shudder in response. It was a soft touch, but it was just firm enough to give her some relief. He took a few more licks at her flushed flesh, enjoying the savory yet sweet taste of her on his tongue. His hands held her buttocks, craning her pussy closer to his mouth which allowed him to eat her out easily. Her legs were soon lifted up and placed over his shoulders to rest and she took the opportunity to grind against his face. Elijah's tongue darted through her delicate folds, spreading them so he could locate the pearl nestled there and when he did, he did something he had only done to a handful of women.

It was a sharp, yet smooth sensation that passed over her clit and Serafina shifted a bit in his hold. It was such an unfamiliar touch to her, but it was very pleasurable. She couldn't quite put her finger on what he was doing down there, but she couldn't care because she was much to happy to be getting some relief. It was quickly soothed by his hot tongue, but then she felt it again. He played the touch and go game with her a few times to tease her but the original sensation was back again and was relentlessly scraping against her clit. Her back arched and her legs trembled against his shoulders as Elijah worked her. She could feel herself dripping, making a mess along her thighs and Elijah's lips which were all to happy to clean it up. Her clit was soon throbbing with pleasure and the sounds that were leaving her lips only spurred Elijah on further. Pants and curses were whispered on the air and her curiosity was killing her.

"Wha-What is that?" She asked him and she could feel him smirking against her core. A point brushed her clit again and she threw her head back over her shoulders.

"I assume you're enjoying this?" He knew that she was, but he wanted to hear the words fall from her lips.

"God, yes! Do it again, please!" She begged him, wantonly bucking her hips towards him.

"As you wish."

Those were the last words she heard before her body was rocketed to another universe. The touch against her clit was a lot stronger now and it was becoming difficult to stay up on his shoulders because she was squirming so much. She couldn't explain what it felt like and she couldn't even begin to guess as to what it was. Her hands gripped the silks and she worked a rhythm with her hips to maximize her pleasure. While she was thrusting her hips, she felt something brush up against her thigh. It was soft, yet bumpy and the sensitive skin on her thigh could feel ridges. Being eaten out by vampires many time before, she immediately knew that Elijah was eating her out while being overcome with bloodlust. Klaus, Damon, and Stefan had done this before, so it wasn't a new feeling to her, but she was then hit with what he could be pleasuring her with.

"Is...that, oh! Elijah!" She moaned when he pressed hard against her clit. She tried to speak, to form words, but whatever she put together in her head became jumbled up when she tried to speak them. "F-f-fangs! Fangs!"

Elijah wondered how she managed to get the word out, but he praised her with a long lick up her pussy. It took a lot of control to pleasure a woman with his fangs at her clit and he certainly had control. Stroking too lightly can cause the sensation to be easily missed and stroking too hard would result in quite the mess. He made sure to rub her clit with the side of his fang and not the point because he knew that with her constant wriggling, he could have hurt her no matter how controlled he was in his movements. He could tell that she was aching for a release, so he gave it to her. His mouth engulfed her entire pussy and he sucked, hard. His tongue speared her entrance, flicking and wiggling about while the edge of his fang pressed against her clit. All of the sensations now were suddenly pounding her pussy and she wasn't sure if she could keep herself conscious for it. He gripped her ass in his hands, a firm globe in each and he squeezed firmly, digging his nails into the skin. He moaned into her pussy and the vibrations sent her over the edge. She was a goner. A shrill scream was yanked from her lungs and her entire body spasamed, muscles tightening and clenching sporadically. Her juices emptied into his mouth and he lapped up each and every delicious drop. Walls fluttered around his pistoning tongue which continued to ride her orgasm and her legs hung limply over his strong shoulders. Her head rested against her arm and she was trying to catch her breath.

After he cleaned her shivering pussy, he climbed up her body, being sure to place her feet firmly on the floor, but when she wobbled, he held her against him. She was exhausted and completely spent, feeling his hard, muscular body against hers suddenly made her body rush to replenish itself. He chuckled at the gasp that left her lips when his body was pressed into herself and he gently eased his cock between her lips, not entering, just perched there. He waited for her to regain her strength and stand on her own before reaching up and tugging the blindfold free. The knot gave way with one firm tug and the fabric brushed over her flushed skin. Sleepy, yet glowing eyes were glazed over from her last orgasm and she had a blink a few times to make sure that she was really looking at him. A crooked smile graced her lips, exposing her perfectly, pearly teeth and she giggled a bit.

"Well, I can say that no man has ever made me cum using his fangs before."

Elijah smirked slyly and discarded the blindfold where his clothes were piled on the floor. "A new record, I suppose?"

"I'll say." She matched his smirk and took the time to run her eyes over his body. So much mystery was hidden under that suit and she ogled him like a child does candy in a store. He was a bit huskier than Klaus, with strong shoulders and large arms that held so much power. The muscles in his chest rippled beneath the skin and her mouth watered at the sight. Between his legs sat his tumultuous cock and Serafina swallowed thickly, wanting him to be inside her already. He was a fine specimen of a man as were most vampires and the mermaid swore that she would never sleep with another human again after being fucked by a town full of vampires. Her eyes met his and she was robbed of the breath that once flowed freely from her lungs. He was so handsome that she wished to reach out and run her fingers over his jaw line or the contours of his cheek bones. His warm eyes made her melt into a puddle of desire and she felt her libido kick in again.

"Please, Elijah." Her whispers were soft, yet they held so much weight to them. He moved closer to her and gripped his cock, positioning it at her entrance while his other hand took one of her legs to lift it and wrap it around his waist, so that he could enter her.

The vampire ever so slowly pushed inside her and he watched her mouth fall open, her pupils dilate and her hands take a strong hold of the silks. That one thing alone could have made him cum inside her, but he reigned in his orgasm enough to completely fill her. He pulsed inside her and the mermaid's whimpers spurred him on to begin thrusting. He started off slowly, helping to get her accustomed to his large size since he did not stretch her too much before their coupling, but she gave him no signs that she was in any discomfort. If anything, she was in complete ecstasy and wanted more from him. He held her waist tightly and bent his knees a bit, causing his cock to massage her G-spot just so and the mermaid pressed her heel against his ass to push him closer into her. With a chuckle, he obliged her wishes and he was finally in reach of her waiting hands. She took both sides of his head and kissed him passionately. He was a bit surprised by the notion, but he wouldn't let her know that. He took it in stride and opened his mouth to her, allowing her to have a little bit of control. Her fingers wound through his hair and her tongue ran over where his fangs were.

A soft growl vibrated through their mouths and Elijah's hands tightened on her hips, his fingers digging into her supple skin. She could feel him growing bored with their slow pace and knew that vampires were creatures that craved blood and sex. Elijah could be as noble as he wanted, but when he was in the presence of a woman such as Serafina, his morals were literally chucked out of the window. She broke their kiss and stroked her thumbs over his cheeks which were faintly showing his vampire side. It only aroused her more to see him trying to hold himself back.

"Let go." She hushed, dragging her thumb across his bottom lip and she watched his vampiric features become more prominent on his already handsome face. With her blessing, he began to move his hips faster and he thrust deeper inside her. Her fingers yanked at his hair and he growled lustfully at her, showing his fangs.

"Faster." She panted and his hand cupped one side of her neck, bringing it closer to his lips. Serafina held her breath as she waited for him to bite her and she screwed her eyes shut. Instead of a sharp bite, she felt his tongue slithering along her skin. He could feel her blood rushing through her veins and he latched his lips to the spot, sucking quite harshly.

"Fuck, Elijah." Her walls gave the tell tale clench around his cock and she tried to warn him that she was close, but a quick slice through the skin on her neck stopped her in her tracks. There was a bit of pain, there was no escaping that, but the pleasure that rushed over her was unreal. It was as if she was on a roller coaster that was tirelessly climbing it's way to the top of a tall hill to then rocket downwards at a high speed. Her entire body seized up and she came around him while he fed and fucked her. Her nails scratched against his scalp and high pitched moans echoed off the walls of the room that they were in.

Once Elijah had his fill, he let go of her neck and cleaned the wound of any excess blood with his tongue, earning a shiver from the mermaid in his arms. She was hanging limply, boneless from the silks above her, but that didn't stop Elijah. He was still painfully swollen inside her and he had intentions of making her cum for him again. He kissed her gently on the lips and it took her some time to kiss him back because she was so exhausted. When he pulled back, he could see that her body was beginning to betray her as it gave into the pleasure his cock was giving her once again.

"Do you have one more in you, darling?" He asked, still keeping his rough and fast pace. She nodded mutely and gripped his shoulders firmly to give herself some leverage. Serafina leaned forward to clean some of the extra blood from his lips and smirked at the taste of herself.

"I want to see your face when you cum for me." He told her and her arousal rose even more. With an approving look from her, Elijah began to thrust into her at vampire speed and he hit her G-spot on every thrust. She was so sensitive, so over stimulated that her body ached for him to stop, but she was so wound up, so needy that her body also ached for him to keep going. He groaned when her nails pierced the skin on his back, but that hardly stopped him. He held her close again and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Does this excite you, Serafina?" Fucking hell it did and she let him know that by kissing him forcefully on the lips. Her teeth held his bottom lip and she sucked on it hard. The skin on his lip split and she was suckling on his blood. She had developed quite a taste and craving for vampire blood. She didn't need it to survive at all, but she enjoyed the adrenaline rush that it gave her. Elijah moaned against her mouth, letting her suck the blood from his lip for a little while before winding his hand in her long, wavy locks and yanking their lips apart so that he could blaze a trail of fiery kisses down the side of her neck. His lips passed over the healed, yet sensitive bite wound and she clenched around him, signaling that she was going to lose it soon.

"Y-yes." Her voice was raspy and low, but he heard her. He took a few teasing nips at her neck and was quick to soothe them with his tongue. "Yes, God, yes!" She repeated and Elijah smirked against her neck.

"Is this what you crave, Serafina?" He asked while running his tongue along her collarbone.

"Yes!" She shouted out and was frantically thrusting against him in an effort to get to her completion. His pubic bone was rubbing against her engorged clit and she clutched his shoulders. "Elijah, I'm so close."

"I know you are." He murmured against her prickling skin and he pulled back, so that he could look into her cerulean blue eyes. His hand still held her hair and the other hand snuck between their thrusting bodies to strum her clit. "Cum for me, Serafina. Cum all over me." His command made the tight coil inside her break and her orgasm shattered her to the core. She came for the third and final time, screaming his name loudly and not caring who heard them in the house. Watching her lose control only added to Elijah's current state of arousal and he groaned heatedly when her walls tightened around his cock. He twitched sporadically inside her before his cock spewed his hot ribbons of release inside her walls. Sweat trickled down their bodies and they tried to catch their breaths after coming down from their orgasms. Elijah's hand loosened from her locks and he smoothed them down into place, tucking some behind her ear to keep it off her face. She hummed softly at his touch and she nudged her nose against his, earning a smile from him.

"My, my, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't know you had it in you." She chuckled softly and he kissed her.

"Well, if you would have given me some time..."

"I know, I know." She placed her finger on his lips to silence him. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. It wasn't meant to question your masculinity. I am just used to men being a bit more forward with me. Perhaps I should make it up to you sometime?"

Elijah's thumb rubbed underneath her bottom lip and his brown eyes warmed at the possibility of seeing her again. "I would not be opposed."

"Good and maybe we can lose these." She wiggled her arms to communicate the silks tied around her wrists. "I did like them, but I'd much rather have my hands on you."

A smirk painted his lips, making her bite her bottom lip coyly. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another update for you! Had a lot of trouble with Mr. Elijah Mikaelson, but I think it turned out really well. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you would like to see next and with whom! Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me. I really appreciate it! Waiting on one more test grade and then I will be certified! Woo hoo! Hope everyone's school year came to a nice end and congratulations to anyone who graduated :)<strong>


End file.
